Brown vs Blue
by Darrinia
Summary: Kurt y Blaine viven en un mundo en el que el color de tus ojos define la clase social en la que te encontrarás y eso impide que puedas tener relación alguna con alguien de otra clase. Tanto ellos como sus amigos se encontrarán en diversas situaciones negativas por culpa de una sociedad superficial que no entiende el verdadero significado del amor...
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: DOS FAMILIAS

Ese era un día triste en la casa de la familia Anderson. Los dos bebés mellizos que la joven pareja había tenido cumplían un año. Ese día debería ser motivo de alegría, pero no en este mundo. Ese era el día en el que todo bebé debía pasar la revisión de los ojos. En ella se establecía de qué color eran y eso definiría toda su vida. El motivo de tanta tristeza era que uno de sus hijos los tenía azules, por lo que se lo arrebatarían.

Para entender un poco mejor este mundo, será mejor que nos remontemos 100 años antes. Las personas con ojos de color azul estaban a punto de desaparecer. Para evitarlo, se establecieron unas normas para protegerlos. Aprovechando eso, varias personas adquirieron poder suficiente como para crear el mundo a su elección. Esto hizo que establecieran unas normas que claramente favorecían a las personas con sus mismos ojos, haciendo que éstos tengan más dinero y privilegios que el resto. Así se dividieron las clases sociales en Blues, Greens y Browns. Las personas con distinto color de ojos no pueden mezclarse salvo que sea por voluntad de los ojos azules y sólo con fines de aumentar el número de éstos.

El problema se dio por culpa de la genética, puesto que el que los dos progenitores tuvieran el mismo color de ojos no era garantía de que los bebés los tuvieran. De esa manera, cuando los niños cumplen un año y tienen el color definido, son cambiados de familia en caso de ser necesario para que ocupen la posición social que les corresponde. Después de 100 años con este plan, el que nazcan niños con ojos distintos a los de sus progenitores debería ser muy raro, pero los ojos azules cuentan con privilegios que incluyen el poder abusar de mujeres de otro estatus para conseguir que haya más personas con los ojos azules.

Así que la familia Anderson contaba con un bebé ojiazul, el mayor de los dos (aunque sólo fuera por cinco minutos). No podían hacer otra cosa que entregarlo. Mandy tenía sentimientos encontrados, por un lado estaba triste porque uno de sus hijos sería apartado de ella y no lo volvería a ver pero por otro, sabía que tendría una mejor vida. El color de los ojos del niño eran el de su abuelo paterno, ya que ella fue el fruto de una violación. Además de que en la familia de su esposo, Josh, también había antecedentes de ojos azules.

Llegaron al hospital para la revisión. El doctor rápidamente les quitó a Cooper y les sacó de allí. Blaine tenía unos ojos marrones, claros pero marrones, por lo que no tendría que ser cambiado de familia. Los Anderson volvieron a su hogar llorando porque no verían a su hijo nunca más. Por su parte, el pequeño dormía plácidamente, ajeno a lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Dieciséis años habían pasado desde ese día. Los dos hijos de los Anderson cumplían diecisiete años. El mayor en ese momento se apellidaba Gilbert y tenía un hermano menor llamado Elliot. Sus nuevos padres le habían preparado una fiesta con todos sus amigos en la que había mucha comida lujosa con ingredientes como caviar, ternera de calidad, pescado... Entre los invitados se encontraba su inseparable mejor amigo Kurt Hummel. Él era otro chico de su misma edad y con los ojos azules, el pelo castaño y la piel muy blanca y suave. Era gay pero eso no le importaba. Lo único que quería era juntarlo con su hermano, ya que él también era gay. Había intentado muchas cosas, pero nada parecía funcionar. Allí se encontraban también Marley y Brittany. La última era su amor platónico. Esa rubia con pecas en las mejillas era la chica más guapa que jamás había conocido. La castaña era la mejor amiga de Kurt y muchas veces acababan los tres juntos en algún bar al que habían entrado con sus identificaciones falsas para fingir ser mayores de edad.

Cuando la fiesta acabó, su hermano y él volvieron a casa. Los señores Gilbert esperaban a sus dos hijos. La primera en hablar fue Rose.

– Tenemos algo que contaros... Por favor, sentaros con nosotros. – Los dos jóvenes obedecieron. – Veréis... Yo... No... No sois nuestros hijos biológicos.

– ¿Qué? – Gritaron los dos.

– Soy estéril, así que os acogimos... Vuestros padres eran Greens o Browns, no lo sabemos. Os trajeron aquí cuando teníais tan solo un año. No nos dieron explicaciones.

– Creemos que sois mayores y maduros. Sois vosotros los que podéis elegir que hacer con vuestras vidas. Si queréis buscar a vuestros verdaderos padres nos parece bien... Sabéis que no nos gustan nada esas normas estúpidas. Sólo queremos vuestra felicidad, así que contad con nosotros para lo que necesitéis. – Añadió Phillip en un intento de ayudar a su esposa a explicar la situación.

– Papá, mamá... Me gustaría conocer a mi familia... Pero eso no quita que vosotros sois mis padres también, pero necesito conocerlos. – Dijo Cooper.

– Yo también quiero buscarlos. – Añadió Elliot.

Por su parte, lejos de allí, Blaine celebraba su decimoséptimo cumpleaños. Sus hermanos Rachel y Ryder se encontraban en el pequeño salón de su casa junto a él y sus padres. Habían preparado una cena especial para la que habían estado ahorrando. De plato principal tenían pollo asado. Mandy había hecho un bizcocho sencillo, habían comprado leche de vaca y cacao para acompañarlo. Algo totalmente lujoso para ellos y que sólo se comía cinco veces al año, en los cumpleaños de los hijos, navidad y año nuevo. Sabían que ese día, lejos de allí, otro hermano de la familia celebraba su aniversario, pero no lo podrían felicitar.


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Dos capítulos seguidos, pero no esperéis que publique todos los días... Serán uno o dos a la semana. Espero que os guste.

CAPÍTULO 2: BUSCANDO A NUESTRAS FAMILIAS.

Marley, Cooper, Elliot y Kurt estaban en una cafetería charlando. Los dos Gilbert les habían contado el descubrimiento que acababan de hacer.

K – ¿Vais a buscar a vuestros padres?

C – Si, necesito saber quienes son y si realmente me hubieran querido o si fui fruto de una violación. – Al mencionar esa palabra su cuerpo sufrió un escalofrío. Pensar que su padre podría ser uno de esos Blues que abusaban de jóvenes indefensas le partía el alma... Afortunadamente sus padres le habían dado una educación basada en el respeto, la igualdad y la crítica hacia la sociedad que regía su vida.

E – Además de que nos gustaría saber si somos o no hermanos de sangre... Es difícil pero no imposible.

M – ¿Ni siquiera sabéis eso?

C – No, apenas sabemos nuestra fecha de nacimiento y que los dos nacimos en Lima.

K – ¡Lo tenemos claro...! No hay registros de niños separados de sus familias ni nada.

M – Pero sí hay una asociación que reúne a las familias. Lo sé porque vinieron a preguntarme cosas de mí porque pensaban que yo podía ser hija de unos Greens. Al final las pruebas demostraron que biológicamente pertenezco a mi familia, pero esa experiencia me permitió conocer como funciona. El problema es que son ilegales, por lo que es difícil contactar con ellos.

E – ¿Sabrías como localizarlos?

M – No del todo, pero lo podemos intentar...

Dos días después, los cuatro paseaban por una zona residencial ocupada por Greens. Buscaban un edificio concreto. Dieron cuatro golpes a una puerta y alguien les abrió.

– Hola, soy Cooper Gilbert. Estoy buscando a mi familia.

– Yo soy Sebastian Smythe, haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarlo.

– ¿No eres un poco joven? – Preguntó Kurt.

– Todos los Greens que estamos aquí tenemos entre 16 y 18 años, los Browns más adultos llegan a los 15. Luego tenemos que trabajar y no tenemos tiempo para ayudar a las familias... Sin embargo, nuestra juventud no es ningún problema. Somos eficientes. Acompáñenme para coger los datos.

Fueron a un despacho y allí comentaron lo que tenían que era muy poco.

– Primero... Tengo solo una familia localizada con los datos de Elliot. No tiene por qué ser esa, pero es la única que busca un chico similar. Me pondré en contacto con la posible madre... En cuanto a Cooper... Tengo 7 familias... Fue un mal día... Haremos pruebas, pero eso tardará tiempo... Además de que buscaremos más posibles familias... No todo el mundo conoce la asociación y no todos denuncian... – Informó el ojiverde.

– ¿Qué haréis si no son esas familias? – Quiso saber la chica.

– Buscar... No podemos hacer nada más. – Respondió el joven investigador.

En ese momento alguien entró. Kurt quedó totalmente hipnotizado por el chico, que era guapo, tenía un cuerpo musculado... Entonces se fijó en sus ojos y la decepción llegó. Era un Brown, alguien prohibido... ¿Por qué esa situación en vez de hacerlo cambiar de opinión conseguía que se sintiera aun más atraído?

– Seb... Perdona por interrumpirte... He venido en mi descanso para comer... Toma el dinero. – El ojimiel acercó al chico unas cuantas monedas.

– Blaine, no deberías hacer estas cosas. Seguro que podrías venir en otro momento... Me siento mal privándote de tu hora de la comida... – Respondió el aludido.

– Me he comido un trozo de pan por el camino. – Informó el moreno.

– Eso no es comida... – Comenzó a decir Smythe pero fue interrumpido.

– Sabes de sobra que la vida de mi familia no es como la tuya. – Anderson parecía molesto.

– Lo sé... Si al menos no siguieras negándote a recibir mi ayuda... – Dijo el castaño.

– ¿No crees que sería raro? ¿No me convertiría eso en...? – Dejó la pregunta en el aire al darse cuenta de que no estaban solos y que lo que hacían en privado no era precisamente legal porque no eran de la misma clase.

– No... Ni se te ocurra pensar eso... – Ante la mirada de precaución que le envió el Brown se silenció.

– Será mejor que me vaya. – Dijo Blaine.

– No te enfades, no tienes por qué irte... – Pidió Sebastian.

– Tengo que trabajar. Si no me voy ya, llegaré tarde. – Informó el moreno.

– ¿A qué hora sales? – Le preguntó el ojiverde.

– Tarde... Si eso ya te buscaré... Nos vemos luego... – El chico salió por la puerta tras despedirse.

El castaño se volvió hacia los clientes que habían presenciado la escena.

– Lo siento, me devuelve un préstamo que le hice... Lo están pasando bastante mal... En fin, estábamos hablando de las posibles familias que tenemos para vosotros...

– Te entiendo perfectamente. Yo también me he enamorado de un chico que nunca podrá ser mi pareja. – Comentó la joven. Los cuatro hombres que allí estaban se quedaron mirándola.

– ¿Ahora vamos a contarnos confidencias? – Preguntó Smythe.

– Si tú quieres... – Dijo ella amablemente.

– Preferiría dejar esto en negocios... Muchas cosas ilegales vamos a hacer ya como para añadir más información sobre el tema. – Se puso a imprimir información y llamó a alguien por el teléfono. Segundos más tarde, una chica rubia de ojos verdes entró. – Kitty, tenemos que localizar a estas familias. Necesitamos todo lo que puedan tener sobre sus hijos. Puede que los hayamos encontrado.

– Yo me encargo... Veamos, los Abrams, los Wilde... – La chica levantó la mirada. – ¿Quién es Cooper? – El aludido se señaló. – Mi hermano era rubio, por lo que no es él.

– Ok, entonces son sólo seis las familias que quedan. – Afirmó el ojiverde.

Así fueron poco a poco reuniendo la información que necesitaban para que la rubia fuera a visitar a las familias que podían ser las de los hermanos Gilbert. Esperaban poder encontrarlos pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: SEBLAINE

Blaine y Sebastian estaban tumbados desnudos en un sillón en la oficina en la que trabajaba el castaño. Habían estado dejándose llevar por la pasión, como muchas veces antes. El moreno estaba apoyado en el pecho de su amante mientras éste le acariciaba la espalda. Llevaban un año en esa especie de relación. Sabían que en algún momento eso tendría que acabar porque pertenecían a clases sociales diferentes. No querían pensar qué pasaría si alguien los descubrían. Sólo querían dejarse llevar, como si el resto del mundo no existiera.

_Flashback_

– _Hola... ¿Eres el prestamista? – Preguntó Anderson, que había ido a la oficina acompañado de su hermano menor Ryder._

– _Si... – Smythe se quedó mudo al ver al chico. Tenía un cuerpo trabajado, pero no de gimnasio. Se notaba que era de realizar trabajos físicos de esfuerzo. Era atractivo y muy guapo. Tal vez algo bajito, pero algún defecto debía tener el chico._

– _Mi hermana, Vicky está enferma. Necesitamos dinero para pagar el tratamiento. – Dijo el moreno._

– _¿Qué tipo de enfermedad? – Quiso saber el castaño._

– _Cáncer. Necesitamos que reciba quimioterapia cuanto antes. – Informó el ojimiel._

– _¿Sois conscientes de que puede que el esfuerzo no sirva de nada? – Preguntó el Green._

– _Tiene sólo ocho años. Cualquier esfuerzo por salvar su vida vale la pena. – Respondió el rubio, interviniendo en la conversación por primera vez._

_Fin del flashback_

Sebastian comenzó a pensar en todo lo que la familia de su amigo había pasado. Sabía que habían perdido a una hermana por culpa de la enfermedad. Se endeudaron para intentar salvarla, pero no sirvió de nada. El castaño se ofreció a perdonarles la deuda, pero para entonces ya se veía con Blaine en privado y éste insistió en que lo haría sentirse como si le estuviera pagando por sexo. En cierta parte lo entendía, pero sabía que eso hacía de los Anderson una de las familias más pobres de Lima.

Apenas sabía algo del pasado del chico. Sí sabía que era triste y que Vicky no era la única hermana que había perdido, pero no sabía nada más porque el Brown se oponía a contarle las cosas. Una vez mencionó algo sobre un hermano que no era Ryder, pero nada más. Le gustaría que el moreno confiara en él, que al menos fueran amigos y no sólo se dedicaran a saciar sus más primitivos instintos, pero era estar cerca de él y el deseo se apoderaba de su cuerpo y le nublaba la mente... Tal vez eso es lo que llaman amor...

Por su parte, Blaine sabía que estaba totalmente enamorado de Sebastian. No tenía dudas, desde el primer momento en que lo vio supo que era una persona especial. Se dedicaba a ayudar a la gente, aunque sólo fuera de manera temporal. Él no creía en eso de juntar a los niños con sus verdaderas familias... ¿De qué servía? Él había perdido a su hermano mellizo y desde luego no tenía ninguna intención de conocerlo... Él habrá sido criado de una manera distinta a él, con otras oportunidades y obligaciones... ¿De verdad alguien puede pensar que llegaría a quererlo y a estar tan unido a él como lo está con Ryder?

Blaine se levantó y vio los papeles que había encima de la mesa. Elliot y Cooper Gilbert buscaban a su familia biológica. Dos Blues iniciando la búsqueda era raro, normalmente eran los Browns o Greens quienes empezaban la investigación. Leyó las fichas y se dio cuenta de que los datos del mayor coincidían con los de su hermano. El nombre (eso era raro, normalmente se lo cambiaban), la fecha de nacimiento... Puede que no fuera él... Seguro que no era él...

En ese momento alguien llamó a la puerta y habló desde el otro lado, sin entrar.

– Seb, vienen los guardias en 15 minutos. Oculta todo. Incluido al visitante, no creo que sea bien visto por ellos.

– Sam, entretenlos lo que puedas, yo me encargo. – Dijo el ojiverde. – Ponte esto. – Le dio al ojimiel unas lentillas. – Cambiarán el color de tus ojos mientras las lleves puestas. Son raras de encontrar, pero no imposibles... Debes parecer un Green. – Abrió una trampilla y ocultó unos papeles. Abrió otra y metió más cosas. Poco a poco fue escondiendo todos los papeles y objetos comprometedores en lugares secretos en la pared, suelo y techo. Después de eso se vistieron. Pocos segundos después tres policías entraron. Revisaron papeles, ordenadores, trabajadores. Blaine estaba nervioso, si le preguntaban algo no sabía que decir.

– Esta persona no está registrada como trabajadora de este lugar. – Uno de los guardias señaló al moreno.

– Es mi pareja... Ha venido a buscarme para llevarme a una cena. Estamos a punto de acabar. – Dijo el castaño.

Los guardias se quedaron conformes con esa explicación y salieron.

– Faltó poco. – Dijo el rubio. – ¿Por qué no aprovecháis las lentillas para tener una cita? – A Sam le gustaba el Brown, era un tipo legal y bueno. Intuía lo que pasaba entre su amigo y el moreno y no le importaba, al contrario, Sebastian merecía ser feliz. Los dos eran amigos desde pequeños, se conocieron en el colegio. Entraron juntos a trabajar allí e intentarían luchar para seguir juntos mucho tiempo... como amigos.

Los dos amantes siguieron su consejo y aprovecharon las lentillas. Smythe invitó a cenar a Blaine a un restaurante. No era muy lujoso porque no tenía mucho dinero para gastar, pero tampoco era un simple local de comida rápida. Allí todos los comensales eran Greens, la clase media. El moreno se sintió abrumado, puede que el lugar no fuera nada especial, pero él nunca había estado en un restaurante.

Por primera vez pudieron tener una cita normal, sin ningún temor. Los dos se miraban con amor mientras cenaban y compartían anécdotas.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: ENCONTRÉ A TU FAMILIA

Los hermanos Gilbert habían ido a las oficinas acompañados por sus dos mejores amigos. Les habían citado por algo importante. Sabían que los resultados de las pruebas de ADN habían llegado y esperaban buenos resultados.

– Tengo buenas y malas noticias. ¿Con cuáles queréis que empiece? – Preguntó Sebastian.

– Las malas. – Pidió Cooper.

– Ninguna de las seis familias candidatas es la tuya... – Señaló al mayor. – Sin embargo, sí hemos encontrado la familia de Elliot. – Le dedicó una sonrisa al menor que el chico le devolvió. – ¿Queréis ir a visitarlos ahora?

Todos asintieron y salieron de las oficinas. Se subieron a un coche para dirigirse a la zona de la ciudad habitada por los Brown. Smythe aprovechó el viaje para darles un reporte completo de la familia.

– Elliot, tu madre se llama Carole Hudson. Tu padre falleció en la guerra, era militar. Tú todavía no habías nacido. En el momento que te separaron de ella, vino a nosotros porque quería encontrarte. Tienes un hermano mayor, llamado Finn. Trabaja en la fábrica militar.

– ¿Qué? Tenemos que hacer algo, no puede ser que mi hermano trabaje en la empresa más peligrosa de todo Lima.

Eso era cierto, la fábrica militar era el centro donde todas las armas, explosivos y carros de combate se construían. En esos momentos, en los que estaban en guerra con un país cercano, el lugar era peligroso, ya que cualquier ataque enemigo tenía como objetivo dicho lugar. A eso se le añadía el peligro de trabajar con explosivos y productos químicos, que hacían que hubiera accidentes mortales con frecuencia. Por eso allí sólo trabajaban Browns, porque sus vidas eran menos "valiosas".

Cuando llegaron a la casa, llamaron al timbre. El hogar de los Hudson era una pequeña casa vieja y húmeda. Era domingo, día en el que la familia descansaba, por lo que los dos se encontraban en casa. Lo que nadie esperaba era que estuvieran acompañados.

– Sebastian... Pasad todos. – Dijo Carole amablemente.

– Familia Hudson, quiero presentaros a Elliot Gilbert... Aunque hace años fue Elliot Hudson.

La mujer abrazó a su recién encontrado hijo con lágrimas en los ojos. Finn se acercó y se unió al abrazo. Los tres lloraban de felicidad. Kurt, Marley, Cooper, Sebastian, Ryder y Rachel miraban la escena sin saber que hacer. Sentían que eran unos intrusos en un momento tan íntimo. Poco después, los Hudson comenzaron a hablar con Smythe mientras el resto de Blues entretenían a los hermanos Anderson jugando a las cartas. A nadie le pasó desapercibido las miradas que Marley y Ryder se dirigían.

– ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? – Preguntó el ojiverde cuando las cosas se calmaron un poco.

– Su padre ha hecho el turno de noche en la fábrica y está descansando. Mandy ya sabes que descansa los martes y Blaine ha ido a casa de los Pearce a ayudar con la limpieza de las chimeneas. – Informó la mujer.

– ¿En su día libre se busca otro trabajo? – Quiso saber el Green.

– Conoces a Blaine, cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir dinero... A veces pienso que si pudiera hacer turnos dobles en la fábrica los haría y luego gastaría todo el domingo haciendo trabajos para conseguir más dinero.

– No lo entiendo...

– Mira a Rach y Ryder... ¿No crees que se merecen lo mejor? Son los dos alumnos más brillantes del instituto de Lima. Todos los profesores dicen que es una pena que no puedan ir a la Universidad. Blaine se esfuerza para intentar darles un futuro lejos de esta pobreza. Creo que quiere pagar la deuda que tienen contigo antes de que terminen el instituto para volver a pedirte dinero y así que puedan aspirar a algo mejor. Aunque sólo puedan pagar los cursos para enfermería o técnico. Lo que sea menos que trabajen en la fábrica o fregando suelos...

– Blaine también se merece lo mejor, debería pensar más en él.

– Si Cooper estuviera aquí, compartiría responsabilidades y no les iría tan mal.

– ¿Cooper?

– Sí, Blaine no es el mayor de los Anderson. Cinco minutos antes que él nació Cooper. ¿No lo sabías?

– No, ¿Qué fue de él?

– Era un blue, por lo que fue dado en adopción.

– Espera, ¿Blaine lo sabe?

– Sí, su padre quiso buscarlo, pero él y Mandy lo detuvieron. No quieren saber nada de él.

Por primera vez, Elliot interrumpió la conversación de su madre y el castaño.

– No entiendo por qué lo hacen. Mira nuestro caso o el de mi hermano. Coop está deseando encontrar a su madre.

El castaño miró como el mayor de los Gilbert jugaba con los dos Anderson... ¿Estaban pasando un rato en familia? No se iba a engañar, conocía la fecha de nacimiento del mayor porque coincidía con la de su amante. No era tan raro pensar que pudieran ser familia, ya que habían descartado las otras seis candidatas y sólo conocía un niño más nacido en esa fecha, Cooper Anderson. Mismo nombre, como ya había pasado con Elliot. Demasiadas coincidencias.

– Yo en el fondo los entiendo. Pensar en todo lo que han sufrido... Yo también tuve mis momentos de flaqueza... Los dos quieren a Cooper lejos porque no tiene que sufrir por ellos cuando estará bien cuidado y será amado. – Dijo la mujer.

– No todo en la vida es el dinero. – Dijo el Green.

– Eso es lo que piensas cuando no te falta comida en el plato, no pasas frío y tienes un buen techo bajo el que cobijarte. – Dijo Finn, interviniendo al fin en la conversación.

Después de horas de conversación, llegó la hora de la comida. Todos se quedaron en la casa de los Hudson a comer, no sin antes encargarse de que un sirviente de los Gilbert trajera comida. Cuando estaban a punto de sentarse, llegó Blaine acompañado de los hermanos Puckerman. Ellos no llamaron a la puerta, simplemente entraron.

– Hola a todos... – Saludaron los tres.

– ¡Blaine! – Gritó la castaña mientras se abraza a su hermano.

– Hola enana... ¿Qué tal lo habéis pasado con Finn? – Preguntó mientras soltaba a la chica y saludaba a Ryder.

– Chicos... ¿Os quedáis a comer? – Preguntó Carole.

– Gracias, pero será mejor que nos vayamos a casa. – Dijo el ojimiel.

– Ni hablar... ¿Les vas a negar a tus hermanos una buena comida? – La mujer preguntó antes de contarles lo sucedido y presentarles a su hijo.

Después de la deliciosa comida, todos se dividieron en grupos para disfrutar de un rato juntos. Blaine acabó con Kurt, Marley y Sebastian en una conversación sobre la prohibición de que las personas de distinta clase social se mezcle.

– A mí me parece bien. – Todos se sorprendieron ante la declaración del Brown. – ¿Qué sentido tendría que yo me casase con un Blue? No sabría como moverme en su mundo y él no podría ser feliz en el mío.

– El amor es algo más que clases sociales. Si yo me enamorase de Ryder y él de mí... ¿No te gustaría que fuésemos felices juntos? – Preguntó la chica.

– Primero, quita el condicional a tu frase. Estáis enamorados, hasta yo lo he notado. Segundo... ¿Podrías vivir en una casa como ésta con él y trabajarías limpiando casas? – Quiso saber el moreno.

– Si es por amor, sí. – Dijo la Blue orgullosa.

– ¿Podrías decirme que hacemos tú y yo? – El ojiverde preguntó ofendido.

– No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé. – Respondió el más bajo.

– ¿Qué te ha hecho la vida para que seas así? Nadie puede ser tan pesimista. – Comentó el ojiazul.

– Mejor pregunta qué no me ha hecho...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: MUCHAS COSAS QUE ENTENDER

Blaine entró en el despacho de Sebastian, se acercó a su amante y le dio un beso en la boca. El castaño no tardó mucho en apartarse de él.

– ¿Qué ocurre? – Preguntó Anderson.

– ¿Después de lo que has dicho esta tarde pretendes que me entregue a ti como siempre? – Dijo el ojiverde.

– Lo siento, pero entiéndeme... Si dos personas de distinta clase social se enamoran, todo es dolor. – Aclaró el moreno.

– Yo te amo y sería más que feliz si se eliminaran las barreras para que personas con distinto color de ojos pueda tener una relación. Me gustaría estar contigo. Pero veo que ese sentimiento no es mutuo. – Protestó el más alto.

– Nunca dudes de mis sentimientos hacia ti. ¿Recuerdas el día de las lentillas? Yo me sentí fuera de lugar, como si no perteneciera a ese mundo. Como si fuera un bicho raro. – Comentó el ojimiel.

– Eso es porque todos allí eran Greens. Si hubiera mezcla de clases, te habrías sentido mejor... – Dijo Smythe.

– No es solo eso. Yo tengo que trabajar doce horas diarias, seis días a la semana para conseguir dinero para que podamos comer. ¿Estarías dispuesto a ir a la Fábrica a trabajar para estar conmigo? ¿Serías capaz de relacionarte con tu familia o amigos estando con un pobre que no tiene donde caerse muerto? – La sinceridad de Blaine era abrumadora.

– Por supuesto que trabajaría en donde fuera por estar contigo. Te amo y eso hace que me de igual todo mientras estés a mi lado. – Dijo Sebastian.

– El problema es que a mí no me daría igual. Sería incapaz de arruinarte la vida y hacer que tengas que trabajar cuando tu vida podría ser más fácil lejos de mí. – Continuó el moreno.

– ¿Me estás diciendo adiós? – El castaño comenzó a dejar caer lágrimas por sus mejillas, temía la respuesta.

– Creo que lo mejor sería que dejemos nuestra relación mientras podamos. Temo que lleguemos a un punto en el que no haya marcha atrás. Sabemos que, tarde o temprano, esto debe acabar... – El ojimiel se unió a su amante en el llanto. Los dos juntaron sus frentes y se dedicaron a respirar el olor del otro. Si esa era su despedida, sería hermosa y llena de sentimientos.

Los dos se besaron lentamente. Sus lenguas exploraban cada rincón de la boca del otro. Las manos del castaño se colaron por debajo de la camiseta del más bajo. Éste atrajo a su amigo más cerca de él, juntando sus cuerpos todo lo posible. Se tumbaron en el sillón y se quitaron la ropa lentamente. Dejaban caminos de besos por el cuerpo del otro. Cuando ya no llevaban ninguna prenda, las caricias se volvieron ansiosas. El ojiverde agarró el trasero del moreno, haciendo que sus miembros se rozaran y los dos gimieron de placer. Sus respiraciones se agitaban y el sudor comenzaba a cubrir sus cuerpos. El Green atacó el cuello del menor produciendo un gemido en su acompañante. Anderson sujetó los miembros de los dos y comenzó a masturbarlos. Gritos de placer y palabras de amor inundaron la habitación. El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue el ojimiel y poco después el otro. Descansaron un poco, antes de seguir otra vez. Ahora fue el más alto el que llevó la iniciativa. Besó el cuello de su amante y bajó por su pecho y abdomen. Los dos estaban muy excitados y deseosos de sentir al otro. Smythe introdujo directamente tres dedos en la entrada del más bajo mientras introducía el miembro de éste en su boca. El cuerpo del Brown tembló de puro placer. Los dedos se movían en el interior del ojimiel y la boca y lengua del castaño estaban a punto de llevar al moreno al orgasmo.

– Entra ya... Por favor...

Así lo hizo el ojiverde. Mientras se introducía en su interior, sentían esa conexión entre ellos. Ese amor que había surgido en el último año.

– Te amo. – Dijo el menor cuando notó que su amante había entrado completamente.

– Yo también te amo. – Respondió el más alto.

El ojiverde comenzó con las embestidas. Tardó poco en darle placer a su amante con sus movimientos. Los dos disfrutaban de ese momento y ninguno quería ocultarlo. Gritos de placer salían de sus bocas mientras llegaban al orgasmo a la vez.

Los dos estaban abrazados y desnudos. No querían separarse porque sabían que eso supondría su separación definitiva.

– A pesar de todo, seguiremos siendo amigos... ¿Verdad? – Preguntó Sebastian.

– Claro que sí, estaré a tu lado para lo que me necesites. – Respondió Blaine.

– ¿Podrías ayudarme en un caso? – Indagó el castaño.

– Tú dirás. – Aceptó el moreno. Su amante aprovechó que ignoraba su conversación con Carole para exponer su caso sin dar nombres.

– Tengo un Blue que busca a su familia. Creo haberlos encontrado, pero no quieren buscarlo. Creen que eso le llevará sufrimiento al joven, pero sé que eso le haría feliz. ¿Cómo puedo convencerlos?

– Creo que si la familia no quiere conocerlo no tienes nada que hacer...

– Ponte en la situación del Blue. Sabes que tu familia biológica fue obligada a darte en adopción. Quieres buscarlos con la esperanza de conocerlos y saber que eres querido, que no fuiste fruto de una violación o que tus padres no eran unas malas personas que se desprendieron de ti sin sufrimiento.

– ¿Y has pensado en ellos? ¿Qué cambia el que los conozca? No son su familia. En caso de que enferme, su familia legal es la que toma decisiones por su salud. Cuando se case, los Greens o Browns de su familia no podrán asistir a su boda. Los hermanos no podrán ir juntos a clase. Ni siquiera coincidirían en el comedor del colegio, el recreo o en los pasillos. A veces es mejor no saber...

– ¿Qué piensas de la reunión de esta mañana de los Hudson?

– Una ilusión... ¿Cuándo será la próxima vez que se puedan ver? Como pronto el domingo. No creo que marque la diferencia unas horas a la semana... ¿De verdad crees que Finn y Elliot pueden tener la misma relación que Ryder y yo o que Noah y Jake?

– Blaine... De verdad que a veces me desesperas... ¿Crees que mi trabajo es malo?

– No, sólo creo que eres demasiado bueno.

– Y tú demasiado conservador.

– No soy conservador, simplemente soy consciente de la vida que me ha tocado vivir... El pasado no se puede cambiar...

– Pero sí el futuro.

– En eso estamos.

– ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – El ojiverde se incorporó para mirar directamente a los ojos de Anderson. Sabía que desde hacía tiempo, varias personas estaban tratando de reclutar gente para luchar contra el gobierno por la libertad y la igualdad de todos. Lo que no sospechaba es que él formara parte de eso.

– Nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

– ¿No estarás metido en nada ilegal?

– ¿En serio tú te preocupas por ello?

– Es mi vida, yo elegí vivirla con este riesgo...

– Yo también puedo elegir lo que arriesgo en mi vida...

– No si puedes resultar herido.

– Si tu dejas lo de los niños apartados de sus familias yo dejo en lo que estoy metido.

– Tienes una familia a la que mantener.

– Tengo dos hermanos a los que debo darles un futuro mejor.

– Por favor...

Sin embargo, las súplicas de Sebastian no tendrían efecto. Blaine había decidido arriesgar su vida para darle a las personas que ama una oportunidad para vivir mejor, aunque eso suponga que él no lo pueda disfrutar. Ryder, Rachel, Sebastian, sus padres... Incluso su desaparecido hermano Cooper merecían un mundo mejor...


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: HERMANOS ENFRENTADOS

Blaine llegó a su casa después de su despedida de Sebastian. La casa era pequeña y tenía cuatro salas. Tres habitaciones y la cocina. Ryder estaba esperándolo despierto en la habitación que compartían los dos, tenían una conversación pendiente. Al ver la expresión seria del menor, el moreno se preocupó.

– ¿Va todo bien? – Preguntó el ojimiel mientras se sentaba junto a su hermano.

– Claro que no. Marley me ha contado lo que le has dicho. Me lo tomo como una falta de respeto hacia ella. – Protestó el castaño.

– No quería insultarla ni nada... Es más, no recuerdo haberlo hecho...

– ¡Le dijiste que no sería capaz de vivir conmigo! – Gritó enfadado el menor.

– No lo es... Ryder, piensa con la cabeza en vez de hacerle caso al corazón... ¿Crees que está preparada para vivir sin los lujos de su familia? ¿Podrá ser feliz rodeada de pobreza y hambre?

– ¿Por qué te cuesta creer que me ama? ¿No crees que una chica como ella pueda enamorarse de alguien como yo? – El castaño seguía enfadado.

– Se lo dije a ella y te lo digo a ti... Sois muy obvios, estáis enamorados.

– Entonces... ¿Cuál es el problema?

– Pertenecéis a mundos diferentes. El amor no calma el hambre ni alimenta a tus hijos... No voy a entrar en lo ilegal que es vuestra relación, pero debes plantearte si te merece la pena arriesgar todo lo tuyo y lo de ella...

– Amo a Marley y voy a luchar por ella. No me importa lo que me digas. ¿No es un poco hipócrita que este discurso venga de tu parte? ¿Vamos a seguir fingiendo que entre tú y Sebastian no hay nada?

– No voy a negarte que entre Sebastian y yo había algo. Pero eso acabó. – Por mucho que intentó no reflejar sus sentimientos, una lágrima salió de su ojo izquierdo. Rápidamente la limpió.

– Eres idiota. Renuncias al amor por nada. Las normas están para romperlas... No voy a ser un cobarde como tú. Voy a luchar, hasta la muerte si hace falta.

– No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

– Deja de tratarme como un crío. He oído hablar de la Revolución del Árbol. Browns y Greens luchando con sus vidas para abolir leyes absurdas como la separación de clases, el secuestro de niños y las violaciones sin castigo. Esos puede que no sean tus ideales, pero son los míos.

– Te prohíbo que formes parte de la Revolución del Árbol. – Dijo tajantemente el moreno.

– Tú no eres mi padre, no mandas en mi vida.

– Eres muy joven, te queda mucho por saber de la vida.

– Sólo tengo dos años menos que tú.

– Pero eso supone una gran diferencia. Confía en mí... ¿Cuándo te he fallado?

– Nunca.

– Sabes que Rachel y tú lo sois todo para mí. – Abrazó al castaño colocándolo suavemente en su pecho. – Me muero sólo de pensar que estéis en peligro. – El ojimiel le besa el pelo a su hermano. – Me gustaría teneros a salvo de todo lo malo del mundo... Pero no puedo... Por favor, no me lo pongas más difícil.

– Amo a Marley...

– Lo sé, yo amo a Sebastian, pero no podemos hacer nada...

– No me rendiré. Tú te rindes muy fácilmente. Lo hiciste con Cooper, lo has hecho con Sebastian...

– ¿Lo hice con Vicky?

– No... A veces pienso que sólo luchas por nosotros...

– Sois todo lo que tengo.

– Puede que también tuvieras a Cooper... Puede que si lo encontráramos nos ayudase con todo. No me gusta que trabajes en la Fábrica.

– Necesitamos el dinero...

– Para que Rach y yo estudiemos. – Terminó la frase por su hermano. – Eso ya lo sé... ¿Por qué tienes que renunciar a tus sueños por nosotros? Tú también fuiste un buen estudiante.

– Tú lo has dicho, fui un buen estudiante. Necesitábamos dinero para pagar el préstamo y poder alimentaros, además de intentar ahorrar para que tengáis un futuro.

– Un futuro que tú no tendrás.

– Yo no importo.

– ¿Te has parado a pensar que a nosotros nos duele que renuncies a todo por nosotros?

– Haré cualquier cosa para que seáis felices... Me cueste lo que me cueste.

– ¿Quieres que Rachel y yo seamos felices? – Preguntó el menor. El mayor asintió. – Busca a Cooper. – El silencio se hizo en la habitación, sólo se escuchaba la respiración de los dos.

– No creo que sea una buena idea...

– Voy a buscar a Cooper y tú no me vas a detener. No necesito tu ayuda, sólo necesito a Sebastian. Sé donde buscarlo.

En ese momento entró Rachel y se sentó entre los dos. – Gritó Ryder.

– ¿Se puede saber que son esos gritos? ¿Por qué peleáis? – Dijo la joven.

– Vaya, creo que ella puede desempatar... – Propuso el castaño.

– ¿En qué? – Quiso saber la chica.

– Ryder quiere encontrar a Cooper y yo le digo que no... – Informó el moreno.

– Argumentos para ambas posiciones. Empieza el mayor. – Pide la castaña.

– Él tiene una familia que lo ama, el que nos encuentre no supone ninguna diferencia en su vida, salvo que se preocupará por nuestros problemas. No podremos estar a su lado en los momentos especiales de su vida, no podemos mezclarnos con él. Su familia seguirá siendo la otra. Pero sabrá que papá y yo trabajamos en la Fábrica. Eso le tendrá preocupado.

– Es nuestro hermano, en lo bueno y en lo malo...

– Nunca fuiste bueno en los discursos... – Dijo la más baja.

– Bueno, Rach... ¿Cuál es tu decisión? – Apremió el ojimiel.

– Necesito pensarlo... También quiero hablar con mamá y papá. Esta es una decisión familiar. Nos afecta a todos.


	7. Chapter 7

N/A: Gracias por leer el fic y, sobre todo, gracias a los que os tomais la molestia de dejarme un comentario... Respondo a todos en privado, pero algunos no puedo, por lo que lo haré aquí...

Mirna, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te guste el fic, de momento sólo has leído la introducción, pronto empezará la acción... Besos

CAPÍTULO 7: TE AMO

Ryder se dirigía a un pasillo un poco alejado de la zona donde los Brown pasaban sus horas lectivas. Necesitaba ver a su novia. En ese momento la vio, acompañada de sus inseparables Kurt, Cooper, Elliot y Brittany.

– Hola amor. – Dijo él mientras besaba a la chica.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Es nuestro tiempo libre, por lo que tú deberías estar en clase... – Comentó la castaña.

– Van a corregir el examen de física. Lo hice perfecto, sin ningún error, por lo que le pedí al profesor un rato libre y me lo concedió. Necesito hablar contigo. – Informó él.

– Tu dirás. – Los demás los dejaron solos, aunque no se alejaron mucho para asegurarse de que nadie veía a la pareja juntos.

– Blaine no quiere encontrar a nuestro hermano, pero yo sí. ¿Me ayudarás?

– Explicame mejor...

– Ayer le dije que quería encontrar a Cooper y me dijo que no. Estuvimos discutiendo y vino Rachel, ella decidió que habláramos con nuestros padres. Mi madre se ha puesto a llorar y ha dicho que, si todos queremos, ella no se opondrá a nuestra felicidad y mi padre ha dicho que decidamos nosotros. Rach no quiere ponerse del lado de ninguno porque sé que en el fondo quiere encontrarlo pero le fastidia dañar a Blaine después de todo lo que hace por nosotros...

– ¿Por qué no quiere encontrarlo Blaine?

– ¿Quieres saber la verdad o lo que él dice?

– Las dos.

– El dice que es porque no quiere que sufra por nosotros, pero en el fondo sé que tiene miedo de que no lo acepte y que tiene celos de él. Son hermanos mellizos, nacieron a la vez pero, en vez de compartir sus vidas, Cooper ha tenido una educación y unas oportunidades con las que Blaine no ha podido ni soñar.

– Tu hermano ha sacrificado mucho...

– Por eso hemos intentado decirle que Rach y yo podemos buscar un trabajo por las tardes, algo con lo que podamos seguir estudiando, pero no quiere ni escuchar mencionarlo. Me gustaría que mi padre y él dejaran la fábrica...

– ¿Crees que aceptaría mi ayuda?

– Directamente hacia él, no. Pero puede que si la ocultas o la desvías hacia Rachel o hacia mí, puede que acepte algo.

– Es orgulloso...

– Creo que es lo único que tiene. Sebastian intentó perdonar la deuda, pero no le dejó.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas entre ellos?

– Rompieron, tengo una sensación rara con lo que mi hermano está haciendo últimamente.

– ¿Rara como qué?

– No sé, es como si fuera más... extremista. Nunca lo había escuchado hablar así...

– ¿Qué te ha dicho sobre nosotros?

– Cree que no serías capaz de vivir conmigo en una casa como la nuestra y trabajando para poder salir adelante.

– ¿Por qué cree que seré yo la que cambie de clase social? ¿Crees que mis padres me abandonarían a mi suerte? Soy hija única, no hay nadie más a quien vaya a parar todo su dinero... Además de que sabes que mis padres son contrarios a la mentalidad del gobierno... Tú eres el mejor ejemplo de que los mandatarios están equivocados. – Dijo la chica. Ryder besó a Marley intentando transmitirle su cariño, su amor sería difícil, pero él no creía en la palabra imposible.

– Sabes que estoy contigo porque estoy enamorado y no porque quiera tu dinero ¿Verdad?

– Claro que lo sé. – Ahora fue ella la que besó a su novio.

– Te amo.

– Yo te amo a ti...

Los dos se abrazaron. Querían aprovechar cada segundo juntos.

– Creo que tengo una idea para lo de Cooper. – Dijo la castaña al cabo de un rato mientras rompía el abrazo.

– Dime.

– ¿Y si busco yo a vuestro hermano? Yo manejo la información que me de Sebastian y, cuando lo encuentre, hablo con él y le cuento la situación. Le planteo la posibilidad de conocerte a ti primero y luego poco a poco puedes intentar convencer a tu familia, empezando por Rachel. Una vez lo hayas encontrado ella no se opondrá. Si los dos estáis en sus vidas, tus padres también lo aceptarán, dejando a Blaine solo en su argumento.

– Ese es un gran plan. – Dijo el chico mientras levantaba a su novia en el aire y le daba vueltas. – Eres lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida.

– No he terminado. En cuanto al trabajo de tu hermano, hablaré con mis padres para ver si podemos buscarle trabajo en la finca. Puede que le den un puesto de aprendiz en las cuadras, en la granja o en las huertas. Quizá gane algo menos que en la fábrica, pero me encargaría de que recibiera trabajos extra para llegar a la cantidad que está ganando ahora. Siento no poder hacer lo mismo con tu padre, pero él es mayor...

– Lo entiendo, es más de lo que te pediría nunca...

– Hablaré también con mi padre sobre nosotros, me gustaría que te ayudara con tus estudios para quitarle a tus padres y hermano ese peso. Tu familia como mucho podrían conseguirte un curso de técnico o enfermero, pero podrías llegar a más. Me gustaría que consiguieses ser abogado, médico, arquitecto... ¿Qué te gustaría?

– No lo he pensado nunca... Eso es algo que no está a mi alcance...

– Ahora sí lo está. Deja de pensar en pequeño. Hay que actuar a lo grande...

– No necesito que hagas todo esto por mi... Te quiero sin necesidad de que hagas nada.

– Lo sé, pero lo hago porque quiero... Sabes, te pareces más a Blaine de lo que te imaginas...

Ryder terminó la conversación con un beso. Los dos jóvenes rebosaban amor, pasión y cariño. Verlos juntos era el reflejo del más puro amor. ¿Cómo podía nadie dudar de su amor? Sin embargo, esa romántica escena se detuvo.

¡BOM!

Un sonido fuerte, desgarrador y lejano separó a los dos amantes. Ambos lo reconocieron enseguida y se miraron atemorizados. Deseaban de todo corazón equivocarse sobre su origen...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: BLUES

Kurt, Cooper, Elliot, Marley y Brittany estaban en su hora de descanso. Charlaban sobre temas triviales cuando Ryder se acercó a ellos.

– Hola amor. – Dijo él mientras besaba a la chica.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? Es nuestro tiempo libre, por lo que tú deberías estar en clase... – Comentó ella.

– Van a corregir el examen de física. Lo hice perfecto, sin ningún error, por lo que le pedí al profesor un rato libre y me lo concedió. Necesito hablar contigo. – Informó él.

– Tu dirás. – Los demás los dejaron solos. Decidieron quedarse al final del pasillo que suponía el único acceso a donde estaba la pareja. De esa manera, nadie los vería, asegurándose de que no tuvieran problemas.

– Parecen tan felices juntos. – Dijo el castaño al ver a la pareja.

– Ojalá puedan vivir su amor sin problemas. – Exclamó la chica.

– Eso significaría que la Revolución de Árbol acabe derrocando al gobierno... – Comentó el mayor de los Gilbert.

– ¿No estás de acuerdo? – Interrogó su hermano.

– Claro que comparto sus ideales... La verdad es que me gustaría participar más activamente en ella... – Dijo Cooper de manera muy seria. No era la primera vez que esa idea había pasado por su cabeza. Más aun al descubrir que había sido apartado de su familia.

– Podríamos entrar... Seguro que encontramos la manera. – Propuso Hummel. Él también tenía motivos para luchar, aunque muy diferentes a los de su amigo.

– Tú lo que quieres es que la relación entre Blues y Browns sea legal para poder conquistar a Blaine Anderson y que él no pueda poner como excusa la diferencia de clases. – Bromeó Elliot.

– Puede ser... ¿Te molesta?

– Al contrario, lo único que me preocupa es que él no parece muy dispuesto a relacionarse contigo... Además de que está enamorado de Sebastian... No quiero que te dañen...

– Lo sé, pero eso no hace que cambie mis pensamientos... Es sexy y tan buena persona... Se esfuerza tanto por sus hermanos... No puedo evitar preguntarme qué no haría por su marido y sus hijos...

– Wow. Ya está pensando en boda e hijos... Eso no me lo esperaba... – Comentó Cooper.

– ¿Pensar en una relación tiene otro fin? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Sí, sexo salvaje... Vamos Kurt... No eres virgen... Sabes lo que es eso... ¿No quieres disfrutar? Puede que si es algo más superficial puedas tener a tu sexy Brown... – Dijo el mayor.

– Ya he probado las relaciones sin amor y digo que definitivamente no son lo mío... Al menos, cuando estuve con Adam, como nos amábamos fue algo especial... Las otras veces mejor ni recordarlas... – Confesó Kurt.

– Estoy de acuerdo con él. – Dijo Pearce. – Creo que el amor es lo más importante... ¿No os gustaría estar así como ellos? – La chica apuntó a Marley y Ryder que se estaban besando.

Nadie dijo nada, todos miraban enternecidos la escena. Estaba claro que todos querían eso... Y eso era algo que parecía que no podrían conseguir... ¿O sí?

Envidiaban a la pareja, se les veía muy felices y enamorados. ¿Por qué no podían ser igual de felices ellos? Estaban convencidos de que la pareja superaría cualquier obstáculo que les pusieran y ellos, como sus amigos, intentarían estar a su lado para apoyarlos. Sabían que necesitarían mucha ayuda, pero ellos no los dejarían solos. Ellos se encargarían de proteger lo más valioso que existía, la felicidad de su amiga Marley.

Mientras la feliz pareja se besaba y sus amigos los observaban, algo interrumpió la escena.

¡BOM!

Un sonido fuerte, desgarrador y lejano separó a los dos amantes y provocó que los amigos se dedicaran miradas cautas. Todos lo reconocieron enseguida y estaban atemorizados. Deseaban de todo corazón equivocarse sobre su origen...

En un aula, Artie estaba mirando hacia el pasillo de la zona en la que se encontraba. No había querido salir fuera durante su descanso porque tenía muchas cosas que pensar. Estaba metido en algo muy importante que requería todo su tiempo y esfuerzo... Había veces que pensaba que asistir a clase era una pérdida de tiempo para él. Su destino estaba lejos de las aulas, donde no importaba si habías aprobado o suspendido las matemáticas del último curso, donde no importaba si sabías o no quién había sido el Rey de Inglaterra durante la primera Gran Guerra. Sin embargo, la imagen de dos chicos besándose le llamó la atención. A la chica la conocía, iba a clase con él... Al chico lo conocía de otra cosa... Eran Marley y Ryder, una Blue y un Brown... Algo prohibido... Sin embargo, al moreno lo que le preocupaba era que Blaine Anderson, hermano mayor del chico, le hubiera ocultado la información. Se suponía que les había dado toda la información de la que disponía y, para ser sincero, esa relación era la mejor noticia que el ojiazul podría recibir... Todo encajaba, todo empezaba a tomar forma y color... Y lo mejor es que, si jugaba bien sus cartas, nada lo detendría. Esa pareja podía ser lo que él necesitaba. Lo que comenzara todos sus planes. Un amor prohibido. Una dulce chica inocente. Un chico inteligente que tuvo la mala suerte de nacer con los ojos color avellana... En ese momento vio a varios Blue mirando hacia allí. Por un momento se preocupó, pero se dio cuenta de que eran los amigos de la chica. Por lo tanto, la relación estaba bajo la protección de las personas cercanas a la joven. Eso era más de lo que podía pedir...

Mientras la feliz pareja se besaba, sus amigos los observaban y Artie estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, algo interrumpió la escena.

¡BOM!

Un sonido fuerte, desgarrador y lejano separó a los dos amantes y provocó que los amigos se dedicaran miradas cautas. El moreno se tensó apretando los puños en las ruedas de su silla. Todos reconocieron el ruido enseguida y estaban atemorizados. Deseaban de todo corazón equivocarse sobre su origen...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: GREENS Y BROWNS

En un aula del instituto, Quinn, Sebastian, Sam y Kitty charlaban animadamente. Tenían clase de arte y les habían mandado crear una escultura de barro. Los cuatro amigos aprovechaban el ruido del lugar y que todos los demás estaban ocupados en sus proyectos y en sus conversaciones para poder hablar sin ser escuchados.

– A ver si lo he entendido. – Dijo el rubio. – Blaine y tú habéis roto. Él no quiere tener nada contigo porque es ilegal, pero está metido en algo ilegal. Por otro lado, sabes que Cooper Gilbert es su hermano mellizo, pero no se lo puedes decir porque él no quiere encontrarlo. Aun sabiendo que sus hermanos y su padre en el pasado quisieron buscarlo.

– Eso es. – Confirmó el castaño.

– ¿Has hablado con Artie? Tal vez él pueda darte alguna información. Si necesitas datos, si necesitas saber lo que pasa aquí, él es el indicado. – Propuso la chica más alta.

– No me dirá nada. Me odia. – Susurró Smythe.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer? – Preguntó el otro chico.

– Lo tengo claro, me voy a olvidar de Blaine y voy a seguir con mi vida. Es lo que me ha pedido y es lo que voy a hacer. En cuanto a lo demás, dejaré el caso en manos del otro grupo. Cuando algo corre el riesgo de volverse personal, el protocolo exige cambiarlo de división.

– Es decir, perdemos la mitad de la cuenta Gilbert... No nos sobra el dinero. – Kitty comentó.

– ¿Alguna sugerencia? – Preguntó Sebastian.

– Tal vez podamos hablar con los hermanos de Blaine. Puede que ellos estén dispuestos a reunirse con Cooper. Se le explica la situación y que conozca a aquellos que quieran reunirse con él. Puede que poco a poco los demás accedan. No es la primera vez que una familia de Browns no quiere conocer a su familiar porque la vida los ha tratado mal... El dolor y el rencor, la ilegalidad de la situación y el hecho de que legalmente la situación no cambia hace que muchas veces las familias no estén dispuestas a encontrarse con sus seres queridos... Es nuestro trabajo ayudarlos a encontrar la respuesta correcta.

¡BOM!

Un sonido fuerte, desgarrador y lejano interrumpió la conversación. Los cuatro se miraron aterrados. Sabían de dónde provenía ese sonido y lo que significaba.

En otra aula del instituto, Rachel, Mercedes, Tina y Santana atendían una aburrida clase de historia. Mientras la profesora estaba escribiendo en la pizarra lo que debían copiar, ellas se distraían dibujando en sus cuadernos o pensando en sus problemas. Todo transcurría con normalidad hasta que...

¡BOM!

Un sonido fuerte, desgarrador y lejano interrumpió la clase. Las cuatro chicas se miraron asustadas. Sabían lo que significaba ese sonido. El miedo recorrió sus cuerpos, temían lo que pasaría a continuación...

En la fábrica, los hermanos Puckerman, Mike, Blaine y Finn trabajaban sin descanso en una parte del almacén. Era una zona peligrosa debido a la cantidad de productos químicos altamente inflamables que estaban allí.

– ¿Puedes volver a explicarme por qué demonios no quieres buscar a Cooper? – Preguntó el asiático.

– Él tiene su vida y yo la mía... No tengo nada más que pensar. – Respondió el ojimiel.

– Yo no me arrepiento de haber encontrado a Elliot. – Informó el más alto.

– Eso es diferente... Para empezar, él también te buscó a ti y ha sido educado en una familia que respeta a nuestra clase y que considera que el gobierno está equivocado... ¿Qué habrías pensado si fuera uno de esos Blues que se creen superiores a nosotros porque sus ojos son "especiales"?

– Si no buscas a tu hermano, nunca sabrás como es... – Intervino Noah.

– Además, no quiero que sufra... Sea como sea, no tiene sentido que lo pase mal porque nuestra vida es difícil. Mira donde trabajo... Mira donde trabaja mi padre. – Anderson señaló a su progenitor, que se encontraba a pocos metros de ellos. – Eso preocupa a cualquiera... Más si cuando pasa algo a ti no te van a avisar porque, oficialmente, no eres nada de tu familia. Ni lo serás nunca... Es ilegal hasta que salgas a tomar un café con tu hermano... ¿Qué tipo de relación podríamos tener?

– ¿Has pensado en Ryder y Rachel? – Preguntó Jake.

– Es en lo único que pienso... – Dijo Blaine.

– Mentira. Si pensaras en ellos, buscarías todas las opciones posibles para darles un futuro mejor. Un hermano Blue puede ser de mucha ayuda para ellos... Además, habrías aceptado que Sebastian te perdonara la deuda... Tu orgullo es mayor que tu amor a tus hermanos... Dejame decirte que el orgullo no da de comer. – El mayor de los Puckerman comentó.

– El amor a mis hermanos tampoco... – Replicó él.

– No sigáis. No lo vamos a convencer... Al igual que no lo convencimos de que no se metiera en nada ilegal... – Dijo Finn.

– Consejos doy pero para mí no tengo... Vosotros estáis todos hasta el cuello de mierda... Incluso más que yo... – Protestó el más bajo.

– Pero nosotros no tenemos una familia a la que ayudar. Afortunadamente, nosotros somos independientes en cierto grado. Si uno de nosotros falta, su familia no lo pasará mal económicamente a parte del dolor de nuestra muerte... – Dijo Chang

– No sabéis a qué tipo de acuerdo he llegado con Abrams... – Insinuó el ojimiel.

– Ni lo queremos saber... Lo que queremos es que salgas de ahí... Es peligroso. – Explicó Jake.

– También es peligroso trabajar aquí... ¿Debería dejarlo? – Preguntó él.

¡BOM!


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: UN MUNDO EN MIL PEDAZOS

Kurt y Marley entraban al hospital sujetando y guiando a Ryder, que se sentía sin fuerzas. Tras ellos, Cooper, Elliot y Brittany, que compartían su preocupación. Sin decir nada en la recepción, fueron a la gran sala donde se atendía a Browns. En el hospital había tres partes, la de los pobres, en la que todos los pacientes eran atendidos en una gran sala que sólo separaba a los enfermos con unas cortinas blancas, la de los Greens, quienes tenían habitaciones a compartir entre dos o tres personas (que también eran separados por cortinas) y la de los Blues, que tenían habitaciones individuales. Mientras paseaban por la sala común, vieron al doctor Gilbert que se acercó a ellos al ver que arrastraban al chico.

– ¿Qué le pasa? – Preguntó el padre de los dos hermanos.

– Hemos oído la explosión y nos han comunicado lo qué había pasado en el colegio. Su padre y su hermano trabajan en la fábrica... Hemos venido a buscarlos. – Informó la castaña.

– Y a ayudar si lo necesitas. – Terminó el hijo menor del doctor.

– La explosión ha sido en el almacén de productos químicos... ¿Sabes en que parte de la fabrica trabajan tus familiares? – Preguntó dulcemente el mayor.

– No... – Susurró el chico de ojos de color avellana que en esos momentos estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas que luchaban por salir.

– La explosión ha afectado a muchas partes. Nos han informado que hay muchos heridos. Pronto comenzarán a llegar...

– Aun no están aquí. – Hummel preguntó histérico... Blaine podría morir y eso lo ponía muy nervioso.

– Los están atendiendo allí antes de traerlos, hay que estabilizarlos y analizar los daños sufridos antes de que los traigan.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los primeros heridos. Todos se pusieron a ayudar excepto Ryder y Marley, que esperaban ver, en cada camilla que entraba, a un conocido. Sebastian llegó junto a sus amigos y se dirigió hacia la pareja esperando recibir noticias de Blaine, pero nadie sabía nada. Rachel, Tina, Mercedes y Santana se unieron a ellos. Artie estaba allí, en un lugar apartado mirando discretamente las reacciones de la familia Anderson. Todos intentaban tranquilizar a Rachel que lloraba desconsoladamente en brazos de su hermano, que trataba desesperadamente de controlar su llanto. La madre de los chicos llegó y se unió a ellos en la espera. Cuanto más tiempo pasaba, la desesperación de los familiares de los trabajadores de la fábrica aumentaba.

De repente, una camilla entró y escucharon como el paciente se quejaba de dolor... Esa voz la conocían.

– Finn... – Susurró la menor de las Anderson...

– Avisa a Elliot. – Le pidió la ojiazul a Smythe

Todos los demás fueron hacia el lugar donde dejaron a Hudson. El chico tenía quemaduras en el pecho y piernas, además de que parecía que se había roto el brazo.

– ¿Cómo está? – Preguntaron al doctor Gilbert que había ido a atender al herido.

– Se recuperará, lo importante es curar sus heridas para evitar infecciones e inmovilizar la fractura para que pueda soldar bien el hueso...

– Es el hermano de Elliot. – Le informó la ojiazul. El mayor se quedó asombrado.

– Avisadle de que está bien. – Pidió el adulto.

– Ya lo han hecho. – Dijo el hermano del herido mientras llegaba acompañado de Cooper. Poco después llegó Brittany con Carole, que también lo estaba buscando.

– Finn ¿Sabes algo de mi padre o Blaine? – Preguntó Rachel. El más alto dirigió una mirada triste a la chica...

– Lo siento, sé que tu padre está muerto... Los médicos no pudieron hacer nada cuando llegaron... No sé nada de Blaine, ni de los Puckerman... Mike tiene muchas heridas en el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo, pero está bien... Tardarán en traerlo porque hay otros heridos más urgentes...

Ante esas palabras, la familia Anderson se derrumbó. Ryder fue acogido entre los brazos de Marley mientras Rachel se abrazaba a su madre. Finn extendió su brazo ileso para acariciar la espalda de la castaña. Ella recibió el cariño de su amigo con gusto, pero eso no aliviaba su dolor... La ojiazul dejó escapar sus lágrimas a pesar de intentar ser fuerte por su novio. Los nervios traicionaron a Kurt y Sebastian, que dejaron de ser fuertes. Ambos dejaron de contener el llanto, uno abrazado a su inseparable Cooper y el otro arropado por Sam.

Un grito sacó a todos de sus pensamientos, el señor Gilbert acababa de atender a Hudson y dejó a las enfermeras que terminaran su trabajo mientras él se acercaba a ver a los tres nuevos pacientes que les traían. Uno de ellos estaba consciente. La persona que transportaba a los heridos habló.

– Dice que se llama Jake Puckerman y que esos son su hermano Noah y Blaine Anderson.

– Yo atenderé a Blaine. Smith, atiende a Noah y Bale, atiende a Jake. – Ordenó el doctor Gilbert.

Todos corrieron hacia allí al oír los nombres. El doctor cerró la cortina para evitar que le molestaran después de decirles que en cuanto supiera como estaba les avisaría y mandarles a la sala de espera de la entrada. Todos obedecieron... Todos menos Sebastian, que entró.

– Tiene que salvarlo. – Dijo el ojiverde mientras se acercaba a la cama del chico y le arrancaba un pelo.

– No deberías hacer eso en frente de mi... Se supone que debería denunciarte. – Advirtió Gilbert.

– ¿Me denunciaría por intentar encontrar a la familia de su hijo? – Preguntó el castaño mientras metía el pelo en una bolsa hermética.

– ¿Qué dices? – Quiso saber el doctor.

– Tengo muchos indicios para pensar que tu hijo es un Anderson... Sólo quiero pruebas...

– Si mi hijo es un Anderson...

– Acaba de perder a su padre y la vida de su hermano está en tus manos...

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Sabían todo lo que estaba en juego.

– El ADN de los padres es más determinante en las pruebas que el de los hermanos. – Dijo el mayor mientras seguía conectando a Blaine a diversas máquinas.

– No tengo acceso a ellos. – Informó el menor.

– Yo sí. – Comentó el moreno. – Solo tenemos que ir al lugar donde están los cadáveres... ¿Reconocerías al señor Anderson si lo vieras?

– Eso es más ilegal que permitirme arrancar un pelo de uno de tus pacientes...

– Por mis hijos hago lo que sea... Ahora necesito que me ayudes con esto... ¿Crees que serás capaz?

– ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

– Limpia su cuerpo para poder ver mejor las heridas.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: CONFESIONES

Mientras la familia Anderson esperaba a ser informados sobre el estado del moreno acompañados por sus amigos, alguien decidió acercarse a ellos.

– Hola, mi nombre es Artie. Tengo que hablar con vosotros. Es sobre Blaine.

– ¿Qué tienes que ver tú con Blaine? – Preguntó Marley, preocupada por la relación del hermano de su novio con el ojiazul.

– Trabajaba para mí. – Dijo el chico de las gafas.

– Un momento... – Interrumpió Cooper. – Blaine... ¿En la Revolución del Árbol?

– Si, ¿Por qué te extraña? – Quiso saber el recién llegado.

– Tiene muchos prejuicios... – Explicó el mayor de los Gilbert.

– Blaine ha sufrido mucho y se ha rendido en su lucha, pero no en la de sus hermanos... Estoy aquí para hablar con ellos del trato que llegué con él. – Explicó el joven de la silla de ruedas.

– No voy a permitir que hagas daño a la familia de Blaine. – Dijo Elliot.

– ¿Me explicáis que tenéis con la familia Anderson? Hasta lo que yo sé, los Blues, los Greens y los Browns no pueden relacionarse... Ahora todos estamos hasta el cuello de mierda, así que hablemos claro. Yo soy el líder de una organización ilegal. Sebastian es el líder de una subdivisión de una asociación ilegal. Kitty, Sam y Quinn trabajan a su cargo. ¿Qué hacen aquí los hermanos Gilbert, la dulce Marley y la inocente Brittany? El resto ya sé que son la familia y amigos de Blaine... Además de que Sebastian comparte cama con él... – Dijo Abrams.

– ¿Que mi hijo comparte cama con quién? – Se sorprendió Mandy.

– Siento haber sido tan rudo, su hijo mantuvo una relación con Sebastian, un Green. Por supuesto, tuvo que acabar su noviazgo con él... Porque lo hizo... ¿Verdad?

– Maldito... Así que fuiste tú el culpable... ¿Qué ganas con eso? – Evans se alteró, pero fue sujetado por los hermanos ojiazules para que no agrediera a Artie.

– Yo no se lo pedí, nunca pediría a nadie que se alejara del amor de su vida... – El moreno miró a Ryder y Marley. A la chica le dio un escalofrío. No sabía por qué, pero temía los pensamientos del chico. – Fue su decisión. A lo que voy, tengo que hablar con vosotros sobre el trato que tengo con Blaine... ¿Cómo está?

– No lo sabemos todavía. – Respondió el menor de los Anderson, deseando saber todo lo que le contaran sobre su hermano. Le había sorprendido que estuviera en la Revolución del Árbol ya que había demostrado tener una ideología casi opuesta.

– En cuanto lo sepáis, venid a buscarme. Tu hermano trabajaba para mí a cambio de unas ventajas. Entre ellas, una especie de "seguro de vida". En caso de que muera, os corresponde una indemnización. Los beneficiarios serían Rachel, Ryder y... Sebastian. – Dijo el Blue.

– ¿Y si resulta gravemente dañado y no puede volver a trabajar o tarda mucho en conseguirlo? – Quiso saber Kitty.

– En ese caso, nada. Si el "accidente" hubiera sido realizando una misión sí les correspondería ayuda, pero ha sido por una explosión en la fábrica, por lo que no puedo hacer nada... – Dijo el moreno.

– Eso no es justo... – Exclamó Quinn.

– ¿No? ¿Sabes cuantas personas trabajan en la fábrica y están en la revolución? Si tuviera que pagar a todos los heridos de hoy que están a mi cargo, no tendría dinero ni para venir aquí... – Aclaró el ojiazul.

– Es decir, si mi hermano muere, ¿nuestra vida va a estar mejor que si vive pero queda con secuelas? ¡Vete de aquí, no quiero volver a verte en mi vida! ¡Eres una persona indeseable! – Grito la joven Anderson.

En ese momento, el doctor Gilbert salió e informó que había estabilizado la situación de Blaine, pero que lo tenía sedado para evitar dolores. Estaría dos días así y luego lo despertarían. Todos pasaron y vieron como Sebastian acariciaba la cara del chico que estaba tendido en la cama, con los ojos cerrados en lo que aparentaba un tranquilo sueño. La castaña abrazó al joven.

– Gracias por ayudar a mi hermano y por hacerlo feliz. Volverá contigo, al menos eso espero. – Dijo la menor.

El médico entró y se llevó a Sebastian, Quinn, Kitty y Sam. Fueron al lugar donde estaban los cadáveres. Después de diez minutos buscando, el castaño reconoció al padre de su ex novio y tomaron muestras de ADN del fallecido.

La familia Anderson fue llamada para solucionar la situación de sus dos familiares. Había que rellenar papeles y tenían que preparar el funeral del adulto. Marley y el resto de Browns les acompañaron. Elliot, Cooper y Brittany se dieron cuenta de que Kurt quería estar a solas con Blaine, por lo que salieron y lo dejaron solo. El castaño aprovechó su intimidad para hacer algo que quería hacer desde hace unos días, más concretamente desde que conversaron en casa de los Hudson.

– Hola. Sé que puede parecer algo raro, pero me gustas mucho. Me gustaría conocerte, pasar tiempo juntos, acariciarte, besarte... Sin embargo, sé que no va a pasar... Tienes demasiados prejuicios y además estás enamorado de otro... Me duele cada vez que te veo, tan inalcanzable, tan perfecto... Me encanta cuando sonríes. Tus ojos se hacen tan pequeños cuando tu risa es de verdad, algo que no pasa cuando finges... Tus ojos... Son tan perfectos. Me perdería en ellos todos los días... Te digo que mi corazón dejó de latir cuando escuché la explosión y cuando llegamos aquí y veíamos que no te traían... Creí que me moría... Tienes que salir adelante, por ti y por tus hermanos... Aunque quiero que estés tranquilo, os ayudaré en todo lo que pueda... Os habéis ganado un hueco en mi corazón... En especial tú...

Por su parte, Mandy pidió a su hija que fuera a ver a Finn, no quería que tuviera que ver a su padre o que se rodeara de un ambiente tan negativo. Si se lo hubiera podido evitar a Ryder lo habría hecho, pero no tenía fuerzas para afrontar todo sola. Rachel se dirigió a la cama donde Hudson estaba descansando, Carole los dejó solos.

– ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó él.

– Triste... Blaine está estable, pero sedado para evitar dolores... – Dijo la chica.

– Me gustaría estar a tu lado para que puedas apoyarte en mí cuando lo necesites. – Informó el mayor mientras sujetaba la mano de la otra con fuerza.

– No somos nada... Tú eres el amigo de mi hermano... – Comentó la menor de los Anderson.

– Para mí eres más que eso. Me gustas... Bueno, mejor dicho... Te quiero. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Se declaró el moreno. La castaña asintió y besó al joven. La verdad es que la pareja llevaba mucho tiempo enamorada, pero el miedo a que el otro lo viera como un amigo les había paralizado. Cuando terminaron el beso, ella preguntó.

– ¿No te preocupa lo que piense Blaine?

– No, él sabe lo que siento por ti. Al principio decía que tú eras un poco joven para tener novio, pero sé que no le importa. Lo único que quiere, al igual que yo, es tu felicidad y, si es a mi lado, él lo aceptará.

– De momento no le digamos nada a nadie... No creo que con todo lo que ha pasado sea el momento de decirles a todos que estamos juntos...


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12: EL AMOR GOLPEA FUERTE

En otro lado del hospital, Santana se encontraba con Tina y Mercedes. Las tres esperaban noticias de todos sus amigos. En ese momento, la latina vio a Brittany pasar. Esa chica le había llamado la atención. Las pecas que adornaban sus mejillas de manera que le daban un aspecto inocente. Su melena lisa y rubia que bailaba a cada movimiento que realizaba la chica. Sus ojos... Azules... Ese era el problema... Esa chica era una Blue... Alguien de quien ella no tenía permitido enamorarse. Sin embargo le gustaba y ella era Santana Lopez, nadie le decía lo que debía hacer... Y menos unas tontas normas creadas por personas que no conoce y ni quiere conocer...

Brittany paseaba por el hospital junto con Cooper. Charlaban sobre todo lo ocurrido. El joven tenía miedo de que entre los fallecidos hubiera algún miembro de su familia. A la rubia le gustaría decirle a su amigo que no, pero sabía de sobra que es muy probable... La mayoría de familias de browns tienen a una persona trabajando en la fábrica y la explosión había causado muchos muertos... Sin ir más lejos, el que ella creía que hubiera sido el futuro suegro de su amiga Marley... Porque su amiga iba a poder vivir su amor con ese chico, aunque para ello tuviera que unirse a la Revolución del Árbol. En esa conversación estaba cuando su corazón se detuvo. Vio a una chica morena muy sexy. Tenía un cuerpo escultural, una mirada penetrante. Sus ojos color café hacían que cualquiera se perdiera... Un momento... ¿Era una brown? ¿Alguien había hecho una maldición a sus amigos? Marley enamorada de un Brown, Kurt suspirando por otro... ¿Y ahora ella?

La rubia decidió sonreír a la extraña y ésta le devolvió la sonrisa. Cooper se dio cuenta...

– ¿Te gusta ella? – Quiso saber el moreno.

– Es tan... – Dijo la chica.

– ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué todo el mundo se enamora de Browns? ¿Estáis locos? ¿Os gusta sufrir?

– No se elige de quién te enamoras.

– Eso lo sé bien...

– Cooper...

Sin embargo el chico se alejaba de ella, dejándola sola. Sabía que su amigo estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero la joven nunca llegó a verlo como algo más que un amigo. Se volvió para ver como la desconocida le volvía a sonreír y ella correspondió el gesto nuevamente antes de marcharse de allí para buscar a su amigo e intentar animarlo.

El mayor de los Gilbert encontró a su hermano y se abrazó a él. Dejó escapar las lágrimas que había contenido. En un susurro le explicó lo sucedido.

– Brittany se siente atraída por alguien.

No necesitó otra explicación, lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que estaba dolido porque él estaba enamorado de la rubia. Eso era un secreto a voces, al igual que sus intentos por juntarlo con Kurt. El mayor siempre se caracterizó por ser un libro abierto en cuanto a sus emociones y eso a veces le hacía cometer imprudencias. Pero, sobre todo, lo peor que le podía pasar es que le rompieran el corazón como había hecho Brittany.

Lejos de allí, Kitty se alejaba del resto de Greens que habían ido con ella. Tenía que llevarse las muestras que habían conseguido para analizar mientras los otros se quedaban para enterarse de las novedades con Blaine. Estaba por salir cuando alguien la detuvo.

– ¿Ya tienes lo que buscabas? – Dijo Artie.

– Yo sí... ¿Lo tienes tú? ¿Has estafado a alguna otra persona para hacerla creer que puede aspirar a un mundo mejor? – Respondió la rubia.

– No engaño a nadie, todos saben que se meten en algo peligroso.

– Hablemos en ese caso de Blaine... ¿Cuál es el trato? ¿Por qué se juega todo por una causa en la que no cree?

– ¿Qué no cree? Blaine quiere que sus hermanos estudien y consigan un buen trabajo como médico, arquitecto, juez, abogado... Algo impensable ahora... ¿Realmente no concuerda con nuestros ideales?

– Pero no cree en la mezcla de clases...

– Claro que no lo hace... Él se siente fuera de lugar en cualquier ambiente que no sea sus amigos los Puckerman, Finn y Mike... Sebastian ha sido la excepción... Y, aun así, mantuvo la distancia con los amigos de su "novio"...

– No quiere encontrar a su hermano...

– Eso no es malo, las probabilidades de que a él le interese son muy bajas... No quiere llevarse otra desilusión.

– Para tu información, creemos haberlo encontrado y está deseando conocerlo.

– Cooper... ¿Verdad?

– Creemos que sí.

– Os ayudaré a convencerlo.

– ¿Cómo?

– Confía en mí.

La chica se agachó. Su intención era quedar frente a él para mirarlo directamente a los ojos y dedicarle una frase sarcástica, algo que le doliera. Odiaba que ese chico tuviera más poder sobre Blaine del que tenía Sebastian. Sin embargo, algo hizo que cambiara sus planes y juntase sus labios con los del Blue. El chico se sorprendió y tardó unos segundos en acompañar el beso, pero finalmente reaccionó. La mano del moreno recorrió la espalda de la chica en una caricia dulce y cariñosa. La ojiverde introdujo la lengua en la boca del joven y recorrió cada rincón. Cuando notaron la necesidad de respirar, se separaron y se miraron a los ojos. No hicieron falta las palabras. La Green se levantó y se marchó de allí, pensando que acababa de cometer un gran error. Era Artie Abrams, alguien que era prohibido. Alguien que la haría sufrir mucho, alguien que sólo puede ponerla en peligro. Lo mejor era alejarse de allí.

Por su parte, Artie se sentía atraído por Wilde pero nada le podía distraer de su objetivo. Tenía que liberar a todos de la opresión de las leyes absurdas del gobierno. Después se encargaría de su corazón...


	13. Chapter 13

CAPÍTULO 13: DESPERTAR

Tres días habían pasado, en los cuales Finn había confesado a su hermano Elliot su relación con Rachel. Todos los amigos de los Anderson (incluídos los Blues y los Greens) acompañaron a la familia en el entierro del progenitor. Hudson y el menor de los Puckerman habían salido del hospital. Noah protestaba porque odiaba estar en ese lugar, pero debía guardar reposo. Blaine seguía sedado y era visitado por todos sus amigos. Artie también lo visitaba, intentando evitar encontrarse con los demás porque sabía que lo echarían de allí.

Kurt estaba sentado leyendo un libro al lado de la cama de Anderson. El moreno se despertó y miró perplejo al joven.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está mi familia? – Su tono de voz era cansado, pero no denotaba molestia. Más bien mostraba desconcierto. El castaño dejó su lectura y concentró toda su atención en el otro.

– Rachel y Ryder están en el instituto. Llevas tres días dormido y sabíamos lo mucho que te molestaría que faltaran a clases muy seguido. Tu madre está trabajando. Por lo que hoy me quedé yo para hacerte compañía. ¿Te parece mal?

– No, todo lo contrario. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mi familia y por mí. – Al terminar la frase hizo un gesto de dolor. – ¿Y mi padre? ¿Y los chicos?

El ojiazul dejó de sonreir. Nunca quiso ser él quien le diera la mala noticia. Creía que eso correspondía a la familia pero... ¿Cómo evitar la pregunta?

– Eso será mejor que te lo digan tus familiares... – Comenzó a decir el Blue, pero fue interrumpido.

– ¿Quién ha muerto? – Las palabras del ojimiel fueron claras y directas. Hummel lo miró a los ojos y se perdió en la intensidad de la mirada del chico. En ese momento los ojos de Blaine tenían matices verdes... Algo absolutamente sorprendente... Eso era algo de él que todavía no había descubierto. Era increíble como cada día conocía algo del otro que no sabía. Suspiró y tardó unos segundos más en darse cuenta de que el otro chico esperaba una respuesta.

– Lo siento, pero creo que no soy yo quien debe decírtelo.

– En ese caso ha sido mi padre... ¿Verdad? – El Brown fijó su mirada en el otro, que se sorprendió y no supo que responder. – Es un poco obvio, si hubiera sido alguno de los chicos me lo dirías sin rodeos.

– Lo siento tanto... – Dijo Kurt. Blaine dejó escapar las lágrimas, no tenía ni ganas ni fuerzas para contenerlas. El castaño se levantó y lo rodeó con los brazos, tratando de tranquilizarlo.

– ¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? – Preguntó entre sollozos el moreno. Kurt iba a contestar cuando alguien abrió la cortina y entró antes de volver a cerrar.

– ¿Se lo has dicho? – Quiso saber Puck mientras arrastraba hasta la cama la silla de ruedas en la que estaba sentado. Sus heridas no le impedían caminar, pero debía guardar reposo por lo que las enfermeras le habían prohibido caminar y lo arrastraban todas las mañanas y todas las tardes hasta la cortina que ocultaba a su amigo. Chocó su puño con el del ojimiel. Sabía que su amigo necesitaba todo el apoyo que pudiera conseguir. No sólo moral...

– No se lo quería decir pero lo ha descubierto él... – Se excusó el ojiazul.

– Yo creo que es lo mejor... Blaine, tu madre y tus hermanos necesitan que seas fuerte, las cosas no están muy bien que digamos. – Explicó el recién llegado.

– Cuéntame. – Dijo Anderson mientras se secaba las lágrimas y se incorporaba un poco, poniendo cara de dolor, pero aguantándose las ganas de protestar y de llorar que tenía en ese momento.

– Tú y yo hemos perdido el trabajo en la fábrica. – Comentó Noah.

– ¿Qué? – Se sorprendió el castaño.

– Los trabajadores que no hayan ido hoy a la fábrica están automáticamente fuera de la empresa. – Dijo el Brown.

– ¿Qué tipo de seres inhumanos hacen eso? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– La mayoría de Blues, no te ofendas. – Respondió Blaine.

– ¿De verdad? – Hummel se extrañó porque no conocía ese dato.

– Así es. – Confirmó Puckerman. – Tenemos que trabajar seis días a la semana durante diez horas para cobrar una miseria y si faltas por enfermedad más de dos días seguidos, te despiden y no cobras lo que hayas trabajado ese mes.

– Pero... Estamos a finales... ¿Significa que habéis trabajado veinticindo días y no vais a cobrar? – Se escandalizó el Blue.

– Eso mismo. – Confirmó el ojimiel.

– ¿Qué vas a hacer? – Preguntó Noah. El ojiazul no sabía a qué se refería, pero parecía que Anderson sí.

– Mandaré a Rachel con los Hudson... Todos sabemos que es cuestión de tiempo que acabe allí. Simplemente adelantaré su traslado.

– ¿Me lo podéis explicar? – Quiso saber el castaño, los dos morenos se miraron de manera cómplice.

– Kurt, yo no cobraré nada durante un tiempo, perdemos el sueldo de mi padre. – Blaine hizo una pausa, por muy fuerte que debiera ser, por dentro estaba desolado. – Mi madre es incapaz de mantenernos sola. No pienso dejar que mis hermanos se queden en la calle.

– ¿Lo vais a perder todo? – El chico de piel blanca palideció aun más.

– La casa es de alquiler, por lo que pronto nos echarán y apenas tenemos dinero... Pero sí, lo perderemos todo.

– ¿Y Ryder? – Preguntó Puck.

– Marley lo acogerá, de eso estoy seguro. – Dijo el Blue.

– Necesito que me lo diga ella. Si no quiere, lo mandaré con vosotros. – Señaló a su amigo que estaba sentado en la silla. Éste asintió.

– Si los Rose acogen a Ryder tú te vienes con nosotros. – Dijo Noah. El otro Brown accedió con un gesto con la cabeza.

– ¿Y tu madre? – Quiso saber Hummel.

– Se quedará interna en la casa que trabaja, por lo que dormirá allí.

En ese momento llegaron los Anderson poniendo final a la conversación de los jóvenes. Kurt pudo ver como Blaine cambiaba de actitud para no preocupar a sus hermanos, apoyando a su madre y siendo fuerte por ellos, como Puck le había pedido. Después de un rato hablando de las soluciones encontradas, llegaron los Hudson, los Gilbert y Marley. Todos accedieron a ayudar a la familia, por lo que el problema estaba solucionado, al menos de momento...


	14. Chapter 14

CAPÍTULO 14: NO LO PUEDO PERMITIR

Después de estar un rato en el hospital, Rachel se excusó para ir al baño. Una vez dentro de los servicios femeninos entró en uno de los cubículos. Desde ahí no pudo darse cuenta de que alguien más entraba. Cuando salió vio que un hombre la atrapaba entre sus brazos. Lo único que pudo ver de su agresor fueron sus ojos azules...

La madre de Blaine salió del hospital para ir a trabajar antes de que su hija volviera. No podía esperarla porque si lo hacía llegaría tarde. Los demás estuvieron hablando aunque se notaba que Blaine estaba preocupado.

– B... Te conozco... ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Ryder.

– ¿No creeis que Rach tarda mucho? – Quiso saber el ojimiel.

– La verdad es que sí. – Dijo el menor.

Marley se ofreció a ir a buscarla y entró a los baños. Allí la vio, había algo de sangre a su alrededor, su ropa estaba mal colocada y totalmente arrugada, además de que la blusa estaba rota. La joven lloraba desconsolada apoyada en la pared abrazándose a sí misma. No necesitó que la menor hablara para saber qué le había pasado. Se agachó junto a ella y le ofreció sus brazos para que se desahogara.

– ¿Ha sido un Blue? – Preguntó la ojiazul. La Brown afirmó con la cabeza mientras la otra la abrazaba. No podían hacer nada. Eso que había pasado era totalmente legal en ese mundo. No podían denunciar. Pero sí podían ayudarla. Mandó un mensaje de texto a Cooper y los hermanos Gilbert fueron allí acompañados de su padre. Entre los cuatro llevaron a la joven hasta una camilla, la limpiaron, le curaron las heridas y le dieron medicamentos para el dolor. El doctor estaba con el corazón encogido. Más al ver a su hijo menor llorar.

– Elliot, si no te encuentras bien puedes salir. – Dijo el médico.

– Es solo que... Es la novia de mi hermano... – Todos se sorprendieron ante la confesión. Nadie sabía de la relación Finchel. Sin embargo, el mayor se dio cuenta de algo. Si su hijo menor estaba así porque era la novia de Finn, ¿Cómo estaría Cooper si se enterara de que esa es su hermana?

– Por eso debes ser fuerte. – Dijo Marley.

– Creo que deberíais informar a la familia. – Pidió el doctor.

El mayor de los hermanos Gilbert fue donde se encontraban los demás. Cuando lo vieron entrar todos se dieron cuenta de que algo grave pasaba. Les contó lo sucedido y vio como los dos hermanos y el novio de Rachel rompían en llanto.

– Ella os necesita. Teneis que ser fuertes. – Dijo el Blue.

Blaine automáticamente dejó de llorar, algo que sorprendió muchísimo a Kurt. Era comentar que su familia les necesitaba fuertes y el joven cambiaba su actitud. En ese momento el castaño se dio cuenta de que no tenía nadie con quien desahogar todo su sufrimiento.

– Yo no puedo ir donde está... ¿Podríais traerla aquí? Tambíen necesito que alguien avise a mi madre... – El mayor de los Anderson pidió.

– Puedo ir yo a ver a Mandy. – Se ofreció Carole y salió de allí en busca de la mujer.

– De momento están atendiendo a Rachel, cuando acaben podrá venir aquí. Deben asegurarse que no le pasa nada. – Comentó el más alto.

– No puede estar sola. – Se lamentó el herido.

– Ryder y Finn pueden ir con ella. – Propuso Puckerman.

Los dos aludidos fueron a reunirse con ella.

– Localiza a Artie. – Pidió Blaine a su amigo Noah en cuanto se quedaron solos.

El chico acepta su cometido y sale de allí. Media hora después la joven Anderson es llevada junto a su hermano. La chica se mete directamente en la cama del ojimiel y se abraza a él sin notar la expresión de dolor del joven. Desde muy pequeña hacía eso cada vez que tenía miedo o quería sentir el cariño del mayor. Cuando la castaña se quedó dormida (gracias a la medicación), Blaine miró serio a Finn.

– Ya le pedí a Noah que avise a Artie, esto no quedará así. – Dijo el moreno.

– Estoy dentro. – Informó el más alto.

– Yo también. – Añadió Elliot. – ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

– Artie lleva años buscando a Blues violadores y realizando venganzas. Ya que la justicia no actua, lo hace la Revolución del Árbol. – Comentó Hudson.

– Eso no es así exactamente. Ellos dan la información a los familiares de la víctima y son ellos quienes deciden qué hacer. Aunque sí puedes pedirles a la Revolución del Árbol que sean ellos quienes se ocupen de lo sucedido. – Aclaró el mayor de los Anderson.

– ¿Me dejarás ayudar? – Preguntó Ryder. Todos dirigieron la mirada a su hermano, esperando la respuesta.

– Es peligroso. – Dijo éste.

– Me da igual. Es mi hermana también. No es nada de Finn y Elliot y a ellos les dejas que actuen. – Protestó el menor.

– La verdad es que, si mi intuición no me falla, creo que el grandullón es mi futuro cuñado y el otro es el futuro cuñado de tu hermana, así que creo que sí son algo de Rachel. – Respondió el moreno. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos.

– ¿Como sabes que estamos juntos? Hace horas que acabas de despertarte... – Se extrañó Hudson.

– Si Ryder y Marley son evidentes, vosotros lo sois aun más... Además de que ya sabía que te gustaba, tú me lo dijiste... – Informó Anderson.

– Tienes razón. Espero que no te moleste... – Comenzó a decir el más alto.

– Sabes de sobra que quiero su felicidad y hay muy pocas personas en el mundo a quienes se la confiaría. Tú eres una de esas personas.

– Gracias Bro. No te decepcionaré.


	15. Chapter 15

CAPÍTULO 15: LUCHAR POR UN SUEÑO

Artie llegó y vio a Rachel tumbada junto a su hermano. Blaine la apretaba con fuerza, en momentos como ese deseaba ser capaz de proteger a sus hermanos de todo lo malo del mundo. Junto a los dos jóvenes se encontraban Ryder, Elliot, Cooper, Kurt, Finn y Noah. El ojimiel le contó al recién llegado lo ocurrido.

– Sabes que no hago nada gratis. – Explicó el chico en silla de ruedas.

– Lo sé... ¿Cuál es el precio? – Quiso saber el mayor de los Anderson.

– Necesito a alguien de tus características. Tengo un plan que debe llevarlo alguien que no ambicione poder. Alguien que, pase lo que pase, no olvide el objetivo, alguien que quiera ayudar a los demás por encima de beneficiarse a sí mismo y creo que tú podrías ser ese alguien. – Dijo Abrams señalando a Blaine.

– Cuentame. – Ofreció el moreno.

– Tienes que llegar al poder y cambiar leyes. – Explicó el Blue.

– No puedo... Soy un Brown. – Dijo el más bajo.

– Lentillas... ¿Sabes lo que son? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– Una vez me las puse para parecer un green – Todos lo miraron asombrados. – Estaba en la sede con Sebastian y vino una inspección.

– Es un plan peligroso... – Comenzó a decir Kurt, pero fue acallado por el otro joven.

– Acepto.

Artie salía del hospital satisfecho. Había encontrado a la persona ideal para realizar los planes que tenía en mente. Poco a poco adquirirían poder en la sociedad y podrían cambiar las cosas. Si había alguien en el mundo en quien podía confiar, ese era Blaine. Sin embargo, mientras salía vio algo que le borró la sonrisa.

Kitty, Sam, Sebastian y Quinn entraba al hospital. El castaño había quedado con el doctor Gilbert. Se habían enterado de lo sucedido con Rachel y, en ese momento en el que habían confirmado que Cooper era un Anderson, debían plantear la manera menos dolorosa para todos de afrontar la noticia. Sin embargo, Wilde vio a Jake que caminaba por todo el hospital y se acercó a él.

– ¿Va todo bien? – Quiso saber la joven.

– Han violado a Rachel y estoy buscando a ver si puedo descubrir quien ha sido. – Dijo el menor de los Puckerman.

– ¿Crees que el impresentable tendrá un cartel en la frente que diga "violador"? – Preguntó sarcásticamente.

– No, pero espero que se le note algo. Una mancha de sangre, un arañazo... Algo, lo que sea con tal de descubrir al monstruo. – Respondió el moreno.

– Eres un buen chico. No son tu familia y te preocupas por ellos. – Dijo la rubia.

– Crecí con ellos. Son casi como hermanos para mí. – Explicó el Brown con tristeza. La ojiverde lo abrazó para intentar consolarlo. Al separarse, el joven juntó sus labios con los de la chica. Un beso tierno y de amistad. Nada pasional.

Sin embargo, ese beso, visto desde los ojos de Artie, era una demostración de amor y la ruptura de su corazón. Pudo sentir la punzada de dolor que mataba sus sentimientos y que hacía que sus ojos quemaran por el esfuerzo de contener las lágrimas...

Ryder y su madre se llevaron a Rachel a casa. Finn y Carole se fueron para preparar las cosas ya que la joven Anderson se mudaría con ellos al día siguiente. Noah volvió a su cama y Cooper y Elliot dejaron a Kurt a solas con Blaine.

– ¿Puedo pedirte algo? – Preguntó tímido el castaño.

– ¿Qué quieres? – El moreno se puso a la defensiva, pensaba que el ojiazul era su amigo y que todo lo hacía porque es un buen chico y no porque quiera algo de él.

– Te he estado observando. Eres fuerte por los demás y admiro muchísimo tu fuerza y tu decisión de proteger a aquellos a quienes amas. Pero creo que también deberías pensar en ti. Todo esto debe estar matándote por dentro y no lo demuestras. Quiero pedirte que te desahogues conmigo, que llores, que cuentes conmigo. – Explicó el más alto. Anderson lo miró a los ojos, buscando un indicio que le indicara que realmente no había dicho eso. Buscando pruebas que demostraran que realmente quería hacerle daño y no ayudarlo. Sin embargo, esos ojos azules le enviaban una mirada sincera. Hummel se acercó y se tumbó junto a él en la cama. En cuanto se acomodó, arrastró al más bajo para que se pusiera sobre su pecho. Blaine puso cara de dolor, ya que sus heridas no habían curado. Rápidamente cambió su expresión para no preocupar a Kurt.

– Quejate si te duele. No debes ser fuerte por mí. Yo seré fuerte por ti. Llora, quejate... – Susurró el castaño. En ese momento notó como el moreno se relajaba y dejaba que las lágrimas salieran. Pronto notó que su respiración se agitó y comenzó a sentir los espasmos del otro. El ojiazul lo acariciaba y le susurraba palabras de ánimo. Deseaba de todo corazón ayudar a la familia del chico que estaba entre sus brazos. Lo primero que haría sería hablar con Artie. Tenía que haber alguna manera de liberar al ojimiel de su misión.

Los dos jóvenes no lo sabían, pero esa escena estaba siendo presenciada por Sebastian. Después de arreglar todo con los Gilbert y decidir esperar un poco para informar a Cooper se había dirigido allí para visitar a su ex novio. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver como Hummel le ofrecía su apoyo y el otro lo aceptaba sin impedimentos. Por un lado se alegraba de que Blaine tuviera a alguien a su lado, pero por otro le dolía no ser él quien le diera su amor. Si su relación era impsible, la de Kurt y Anderson lo era aun más...


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16: COMIENZA LA MISIÓN

Blaine fue dado de alta, lo que significaba el comienzo de su misión. Kurt intentó convencer a Artie para que cambiara de planes pero no lo consiguió. Al final, todos se vieron envueltos en el plan. Los Puckerman, los Hudson, los Anderson, los cuatro Greens amigos del ojimiel, los Gilbert, los Rose y los Hummel. De los Pierce sólo participaba Brittany porque su familia era muy conservadora y no quería cambios en la sociedad. Todos conocían el plan y tenían parte en él. Los Brown pasaron a trabajar para los Blues (estos últimos incluían a Blaine). Fingían que el más bajo era primo de los Gilbert que acababa de llegar a la ciudad después de haber estudiado en el extranjero. Era la coartada perfecta para comenzar a moverse por los círculos sociales de los ojiazules. El joven comenzó a aprender el comportamiento y el protocolo de los Blues. Los padres de Cooper y Elliot sabían que realmente el ojimiel era hermano de su hijo mayor y no su primo, pero ninguno de los dos jóvenes lo sabían todavía. Todo estaba muy reciente y, en ese momento, la noticia sólo causaría sufrimiento. Finn y Rachel, como Browns que eran, pasaron a trabajar a la casa de los Gilbert por petición del hermano mayor de la chica, que quería tener a la castaña controlada para que no le volviera a pasar nada. Para ella, era de gran ayuda tener a su familia a su lado, pero Blaine para ella siempre había sido su protector, Hudson era su amor, lo que hacía que esos fueran los dos hombres más importantes en su vida. No es que no amara a Ryder o su padre, pero el ojimiel se había portado como un auténtico padre para ella. Por su parte, los Rose acogieron al menor de los Anderson. Marley les contó la relación que tenía con él y le asignaron una labor que le permitiese seguir con sus estudios. Tal vez eso era lo que no le gustaba a Blaine del plan. Finn cubría gran parte del trabajo de Rachel, pero sus dos hermanos tenían que trabajar. Eso se desviaba de sus deseos. No era capaz de ver que realmente sus hermanos podían realizar las dos tareas perfectamente. Tal vez sus notas se resintieran un poco, pero aun así seguían siendo excelentes.

Por su parte, Sebastian comenzaba a darse cuenta de que había perdido a su ex novio para siempre. Comenzó una fase en la que salía y ligaba con cualquier gay que se le cruzara. Quinn, Sam y Kitty se preocuparon por eso. Comenzaron a buscar un chico para su amigo, además de cumplir con su parte del plan. Los cuatro debían respaldar la existencia de "Blaine Gilbert" por lo que comenzaron a falsificar papeles y modificar registros. No debía quedar rastro de la existencia del mayor de los Anderson con su verdadero apellido. Todo debía ser modificado. El mayor problema lo tenían con "la fábrica". Hacer desaparecer su contrato sería muy complicado, pero los cuatro Greens estaban acostumbrados a ese tipo de misiones. Trabajaban fuera de la ley y conocían muchos trucos. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo y, como Artie les dijo, tenía mucho. No era algo que podrían hacer en dos días. Lo importante era no dejar rastro para que, en caso de ser descubierto, no tomen represarias con nadie. La excusa sería que los Gilbert realmente sí tenían sobrino con ese nombre al que no veían desde hace años y por eso fueron engañados. La otra cosa que buscaban era que, en ningún caso fuera relacionado con su verdadera familia para que no sufrieran represarias.

El día de la fiesta nacional llegó. Todo había sido preparado, por lo que decidieron que la fiesta en casa del presidente del gobierno sería la excusa perfecta para presentar en sociedad a Blaine. Todos estaban nerviosos. Era la gran prueba para el plan. Si todo fallaba, las consecuencias serían gravísimas. Sobre todo para el Brown...

Los Gilbert, los Hummel y los Rose llegaron al palacio presidencial juntos. Los jóvenes intentaban comportarse con total normalidad. Marley fingía que estaba interesadísima en las aventuras que Blaine supuestamente había vivido en el extranjero mientras Kurt y Cooper hablaban sobre candidatos a tener una relación con Elliot, quien estaba con sus padres mientras buscaba a Brittany con la mirada. La rubia se acercó a ellos y fue presentada al Brown como si no se conociesen.

– Tienes unos ojos preciosos. – Dijo la chica, para luego susurrar. – Nadie creería que eres un Brown.

– ¿Vas a decirme que no te gustan mis ojos? – Preguntó el moreno en voz baja.

– Al contrario, los encuentro fascinantes... Cambian de color... Algo muy raro en los ojos marrones.

Después de un rato hablando entre ellos, se acercó el hijo del presidente. Era el momento de la verdad, era el momento en el que se demostraría la solided del plan.

– Creía que conocía a todos los Blues de mi edad, pero veo que me equivocaba. Soy Jesse St James. – El chico se presentó.

– Blaine Anderson. – Los dos jóvenes se saludaron con un apretón de manos.

– Bien, Blaine Anderson... ¿Por qué no nos conocemos?

– Mis padres decidieron mandarme a un internado en el extranjero.

– Interesante... ¿Vas a estar mucho tiempo aquí?

– He venido con la intención de quedarme.

– Eso es aun más interesante. ¿Tienes en mente algo a lo que dedicarte?

– La política. Creo que es algo apasionante.

– Has dado con la persona adecuada.

El castaño comenzó a hablar con el nuevo chico. En ningún momento sospechó que estaba ante un Brown. El ojimiel era un joven que si no había seguido con sus estudios había sido por las circunstancias, porque en inteligencia igualaba a sus hermanos. Por eso quería que llegaran a ser más que él. Porque sabe que valen para más. Después de un rato, Jesse le presentó a su padre. Nada más y nada menos que el presidente del gobierno. Blaine se comportó como le habían enseñado. Mostró respeto aunque se moría por demostrarle el daño que las normas que él defendía habían causado en su familia. Cooper se unió a ellos en su conversación. Quería tener controlado al más bajo. Sabía que esa situación podía ponerse tensa si se tocaban temas complicados. Sin embargo el menor fue correcto en su trato y se controló bastante. Sus deseos de "venganza" no eran nada comparados con sus deseos de "esperanza".


	17. Chapter 17

CAPÍTULO 17: ADIOS A MIS SUEÑOS

El tiempo pasaba y poco a poco Blaine se iba integrando en la vida de los Blues. Jesse y él habían comenzado una relación parecida a la amistad, aunque para el moreno respondía más a las necesidades de su plan que porque realmente le agradara el chico. No es que fuera mala persona, pero tenía la prepotencia y el ego de alguien que lo tiene todo en la vida y nunca ha necesitado nada.

Una mañana, el ojimiel y los Gilbert estaban desayunando, mes y medio después del accidente de la fábrica. Finn entró al comedor donde se encontraba la familia. Debía comportarse de manera formal para que el resto de trabajadores de la finca no sospechase de Blaine, porque cualquiera podía delatarlos.

– Señores, disculpen que los interrumpa. – Dijo Hudson.

– ¿Ocurre algo? – Quiso saber el padre de la familia.

– Es Rachel, señor... – Anderson levantó la vista inmediatamente.

– ¿Está bien? – Preguntó alarmada la señora de la casa.

– Lleva varios días enferma. – El más alto evitaba la mirada de todos, especialmente de su amigo. Sabía que éste le reclamaría por no haber cuidado de su hermana, pero la joven no quería preocupar a nadie con su malestar. Pensaba que se le pasaría solo. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y la cosa seguía igual, por lo que su novio decidió avisar.

– ¿Varios... días? – Blaine susurró deseando estampar al chico contra la pared y pedirle explicaciones de por qué el no sabía nada. Sin embargo, había algo que le corría más prisa. Necesitaba ver a su hermana y asegurarse de que estaba bien. Empezó a pensar que a partir de ese momento, él y sólo él se encargaría de su cuidado.

– Iré a por mi maletín, espero que no sea nada grave y poder atenderla aquí. Blaine, Cooper, Elliot... ¿Me ayudáis? – Dijo el doctor. Los cuatro hombres se levantaron de la mesa, recogieron el instrumental que el médico tenía en la casa y fueron a la zona donde vivían los trabajadores de la finca. La joven Anderson estaba tumbada en la cama. Su hermano rápidamente se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciar el pelo de la joven.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Quiso saber el mayor.

– Estoy bien, Finn exagera. – Protestó ella. El señor Gilbert comenzó a examinarla, haciéndole preguntas a la chica sobre sus síntomas. Después de un rato hablando, extrajo una muestra de sangre.

– Llevaré esto a analizar, necesito confirmar mi diagnóstico.

– ¿Qué cree que tiene? – Preguntó Blaine que no se había separado de la menor en ningún momento y seguía demostrándole su cariño con caricias.

– Creo que está embarazada. – Dijo el doctor. Los dos Anderson que estaban allí se miraron. El ojimiel no permitió que su cara reflejase sus sentimientos. Sabía que Hudson no había obligado a la joven a nada y sabía que ella no estaba preparada para tener relaciones, por lo que quedaba claro que el padre de ese bebé era quien abusó de ella. La menor comenzó a llorar y se abrazó a su hermano, que la recibió entre sus brazos. Finn decidió salir de allí, estaba tan furioso que no quería asustar a su novia. Se dirigió al jardín y comenzó a patear todos los objetos que había por el suelo. La ira y las ganas de venganza se apoderaron de él.

Dos días después, los análisis confirmaron el diagnóstico. Cuando fueron informados, todos los miembros de la familia Anderson se derrumbaron... Bueno, todos menos Blaine. Podía estar muriéndose por dentro, pero no lo demostraría. Abrazó a su hermana, consolándola. Sabía que eso era el final de todas las esperanzas de la joven. Ya no podría seguir estudiando, tenía que comenzar una nueva vida... Y rezar para que el niño no fuera un Blue y se lo quitaran. Había otro interrogante. ¿Qué haría Finn? Claramente no era el padre del bebé y no tenía ninguna obligación con la chica.

Llegaron a la casa después de ser informados y de recibir todo el apoyo de los Gilbert y de los Rose. Nada más entrar, Hudson dejó su trabajo con la excusa de hablar con su jefe y se acercó a ellos. Cuando recibió la noticia simplemente abrazó a su novia y le prometió que estaría a su lado pasara lo que pasase. Esa noche, el más alto le comunicó al mayor de los Anderson que quería hablar con él y se reunieron en su lugar secreto, ese que utilizaba para ver a su familia y amigos sin temor a ser descubierto.

– Voy a pedirle a Rachel que se case conmigo... Si te parece bien, claro está. – Dijo Finn.

– ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso? No soy nadie para negarle la felicidad a mi hermana. – Respondió Blaine.

– Eres el cabeza de familia. Sólo quería saber que contaba con tu apoyo, no quiero hacer nada que no os parezca bien. – Informó el más alto.

Al día siguiente, el moreno se reunió con la joven Anderson, Ryder y su madre y fueron al lugar donde le había indicado su amigo. Allí los esperaba Hudson junto a su madre, claramente nervioso.

– Rachel, sé que las cosas ahora son difíciles, que no estás pasando tu mejor momento, que todo no está saliendo como tú quieres. Pero quiero que sepas que no estás sola, que yo estoy a tu lado. Ese bebé será mi hijo, porque es el hijo de la persona a la que amo. Mi corazón me dice que será un Brown, tan bonito como su madre y que lo criaremos nosotros en un hogar lleno de amor. – Finn se arrodilló ante ella, sacando un anillo y la joven tapó su boca con sus manos. El resto de sus familiares miraban la escena ilusionados y felices por la pareja. – Quiero hacer las cosas bien, por eso, Rachel Barbra Anderson, quiero saber si me harías el honor de ser mi esposa.

– Sí, claro que sí. – La joven comenzó a llorar emocionada mientras su prometido le ponía el anillo y la besaba.

Blaine llegó a la casa e informó a los Gilbert de la feliz noticia. Elliot fue corriendo a ver a su hermano y a su futura cuñada. Cooper se acercó y puso una mano sobre el hombro del más bajo.

– ¿Es una buena noticia? – Quiso saber el mayor.

– Sí. – Afirmó el Brown.

– Lo digo porque llevan poco tiempo juntos. – Comentó el ojiazul.

– Llevan enamorados más tiempo del que yo pueda recordar y, antes que novios fueron amigos... ¿Qué mejor cosa que casarte con la persona a la que amas, que es tu mejor amigo? – Respondió Anderson.

– En ese caso, debemos preparar una boda. – Intervino la señora Gilbert.

– No es necesario. Nosotros nos encargaremos de los preparativos. – Exclamó el más bajo.

– Las bodas son caras. – Dijo la mujer.

– Las bodas de los Blue son caras. Los Brown llevamos años casándonos a pesar de estar muriéndonos de hambre. – Matizó el ojimiel.

– Es la boda del hermano de mi hijo, yo quiero ayudar a organizarla. – La madre exclamó, guardándose para sí la otra parte de la oración que tenía en su cabeza y le decía que era también la boda de la hermana de su otro hijo. Una cosa comenzó a pasar por su mente... ¿Debía decirle a Cooper para que fuera él quien llevara a su hermana al altar? Blaine por su parte dejó de intentar pelear, en el tiempo que llevaba allí había aprendido que a la señora Gilbert no se le podía llevar la contraria.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18: NECESITO CONSUELO

Blaine llama al timbre de una lujosa casa. Un hombre alto le abre la puerta y le deja entrar. Una vez en el interior, se quita el abrigo y se lo da al señor que le recibe. Con un gesto lo saluda y lo deja sólo en el recibidor mientras va a buscar a la persona que el moreno quiere ver. Unos minutos está allí esperando antes de que aparezca él. Sus ojos azules brillan de una manera especial. Su cuerpo delgado se apreciaba perfectamente a pesar de la cantidad de capas de ropa. Sus pantalones se ajustaban a sus piernas de una manera impresionante. No era que algo en él hubiera cambiado, más bien era que el moreno lo veía por primera vez de esa manera. Kurt sonrió al ver a su amigo.

– Vamos a la biblioteca. Allí nadie nos molestará. – Propuso el castaño. Caminaron a través de un largo pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta. Cuando entraron, el ojimiel se quedó alucinado. Esa sala era más grande que su antigua casa. Era verdad que había salas así en casa de los Gilbert, pero él nunca entraba. Por mucho que todos le dijeran que podía moverse con total libertad, él sentía que ese era el espacio personal de una familia a la que él no pertenecía. El lugar estaba lleno de estantes con libros. Una chimenea encendida daba un aspecto hogareño al lugar. Había un gran sillón de cuatro plazas en el centro de la sala, dispuesto para que si alguien quisiera leer tuviera suficiente luz natural proveniente de las ventanas. Junto a ese sillón, dos grandes sillas individuales con aspecto de ser realmente cómodas.

– ¿Te gusta? – Quiso saber el ojiazul consciente de la expresión que el otro tenía.

– Nunca he visto un sitio así. – Confesó el más bajo.

– En casa de Coop hay una. – Comentó extrañado el Blue.

– Lo sé, pero no exploro la casa. No quiero incomodar a nadie...

– Blaine Anderson pensando en los demás... Ver para creer... – Hummel bromeó

– ¿Te burlas de mi? – El Brown fingió estar ofendido.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos. Los juegos entre ellos eran tan fáciles que a veces se asustaban. Ambos habían tenido relaciones, pero ninguno había llegado a un punto de complicidad similar al que ambos compartían. Intentaban disimularlo, pero les era imposible. Aunque habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, aprovechaban cada segundo que estaban al lado del otro.

– Coop me contó lo de tu hermana... ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo Kurt.

– Asustado. – Reconoció el moreno.

– ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? – Ofreció el castaño.

– Abrazame. – Suplicó el ojimiel. El más alto accedió a su petición. En el momento en el que se vio envuelto por los firmes y cariñosos brazos del Blue comenzó a llorar. El ojiazul se había acostumbrado a ser el paño de lágrimas del otro. Sabía que con él se mostraba sin máscaras, sin fingir que estaba bien cuando realmente no lo estaba. Sabía que eso era algo bueno para el joven. Tenía que desahogarse con alguien. Por lo poco que sabía, Sebastian nunca había sido ese alguien. Por eso se sentía especial.

– Todo saldrá bien... Coop me dijo que Finn se va a casar con ella. Piensa que al menos no está sola. – Intentó animarlo el castaño.

– Ya... El matrimonio de su hermana de dieciséis años es lo que todo chico quiere... – Dijo irónico el moreno.

– ¿Por qué no se lo dijiste a Finn?

– No tengo ningún derecho y sé que para ella va a ser mejor que criar al niño sola.

– Entiendo que preferirías que nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero no puedes hacer nada. Si no te gusta que se case tan joven, díselo. Cooper me dijo que estabas contento con la boda.

– No me malinterpretes. Me encanta y me hace feliz que se casen, pero preferiría que fuera cuando ella terminara sus estudios y tuviera un trabajo estable adecuado. Preferiría que Finn no trabajase en "la fábrica" y que mi hermana no estuviera embarazada. Sólo digo que dadas las circunstancias es lo mejor, pero no es lo ideal...

– Amas y proteges demasiado a tus hermanos. – Hummel lo miró seriamente. – Déjalos cometer sus errores. Simplemente debes estar a su lado para apoyarlos y ayudarlos cuando te necesiten. No tienes que pelear cada batalla por ellos.

– ¿Tú que harías en mi lugar? – El moreno levantó una ceja.

– Me pondría mi mejor traje, llevaría a Rachel al altar y le desearía la mayor felicidad del mundo.

– Voy a ser el que lleve a Rach al altar... Siempre supuse que sería mi padre. – El Brown estaba con la boca abierta y mirando un punto en la pared. El Blue lo abrazó y dejó que llorase todo lo que necesitase. Sabía que las cosas eran muy dolorosas para su amigo. El hombre que había recibido al ojimiel entró interrumpiendo la escena.

– Disculpe, tiene visita.

– ¿Quién es? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– El señor Jesse St James. – Respondió el trabajador.

– Hazlo pasar. – Pidió el Blue.

Cuando estuvieron solos se dirigieron una mirada de miedo. Aunque el Brown llevaba las lentillas, no estaban preparados para eso. Además de que era evidente que el más bajo había llorado.

– Hola chicos... ¿Interrumpo algo? – Preguntó el recién llegado mirando los ojos rojos del menor.

– No... – Comenzó a decir el más alto, pero fue interrumpido.

– Kurt y yo ya hemos acabado de hablar... Será mejor que me vaya... – Dijo él.

– ¿Por qué? Podemos hablar los tres. – Propuso el rubio.

– ¿No es evidente? – Dijo Anderson señalándose los ojos, consciente de que el otro lo había notado.

– Puedes confiar en mí y contarme lo que te pasa. – Propuso el Blue.

– Kurt acaba de rechazarme. – Blaine le dirigió una mirada a su amigo deseando que entendiera lo que quería hacer. Vio en esos ojos azules la confirmación de que le seguiría el juego.

– Vaya, eso debe doler... ¿Quieres que vayamos juntos a tomar algo y me cuentas? – Propuso el mayor.

– No hace falta. Iré a casa de mis primos y haré lo típico en estos casos, ya sabes, película romántica, helado de chocolate... Nos vemos en otro momento.

El Brown salió de allí dejando a los otros dos solos. Había superado una prueba de fuego.


	19. Chapter 19

CAPÍTULO 19: SÉ QUIEN ES TU FAMILIA

Kurt llegó a casa de los Gilbert, tenía noticias un poco preocupantes. Su conversación con Jesse le había dejado la sensación de que sospechaba algo. Le había hecho tantas preguntas sobre Blaine y sobre su pasado que había tenido que utilizar toda la historia que habían planeado. No se había dejado ningún detalle. Pero sobre todo, lo que le preocupaba era que le hubiera preguntado por los ideales del joven. Al haber estado en el extranjero, era fácil que su mente se hubiera visto "contaminada" con ideas de igualdad, al menos eso pensaba el hijo del presidente. Una vez estuvo dentro, se encontró con Elliot y Cooper dispuestos a salir.

– ¿Dónde vais? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Me llamó Sebastian, tiene noticias para mí. Eso sólo puede significar una cosa. – Informó el mayor.

– ¡Eso es genial! ¿Puedo acompañaros? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Kurt... Siempre nos has acompañado... – El moreno sonrió a su mejor amigo.

Se dirigieron a la cafetería donde habían quedado con el Green. Durante el camino Hummel les informó de lo sucedido con St James y todos decidieron ser muy prudentes y cuidadosos.

Sebastian esperaba a los Gilbert tomando un café. Se había dado cuenta de la proximidad de Blaine con Kurt y, para que negarlo, estaba celoso... ¿Acaso no era tan prohibida la relación que el moreno tenía con el Blue que la que tenía con él? Para aumentar su pesadilla, vio que a la cita acudía el motivo de su disgusto. Hubiera preferido que Hummel no fuera allí. Tenía planeado algo que sabía que dañaría a su ex novio, por eso no quería que la nueva conquista del Brown escuchase lo que tenía que decir.

– Hola. – Saludaron los tres al llegar.

– Buenas tardes. Tenemos que hablar. – Informó el castaño.

– ¿Has encontrado a mi familia? – Cooper preguntó ansioso mientras todos se sentaban.

– Así es. Tengo una prueba de ADN con tu padre y uno de tus hermanos que indican que estás emparentado con esa familia. – Dijo el ojiverde.

– ¿Quiénes son? ¿Cuándo los conoceré? ¿Cuantos hermanos tengo? – El mayor estaba ansioso por estar junto a ellos.

– Ya los conoces... Eres un Anderson. – Smythe dijo con una sonrisa.

– Soy un... Blaine es... Rachel... Un momento... ¿Cómo conseguiste el ADN de mi padre? Hace más de un mes que falleció.

– Cuando fue la explosión de "la fábrica" sospechaba que eras un Anderson, por lo que aproveché la inconsciencia de Blaine para tomar una muestra. Hice lo mismo con tu padre. Tu hermano es tan posesivo que nunca me hubiera permitido hacerlo. Tú querías respuestas y las tenía tan claras...

– Ellos no quieren saber nada de mí. – El mayor de los Gilbert bajó la mirada apenado. El menor apoyó su mano en su hombro, la situación del Blue era tan diferente a la suya. Él si fue buscado por su familia. Había muerto su padre, pero en el caso del otro era aun peor. Su padre, su hermana pequeña... Su familia lo había pasado tan mal.

– ¿Quién más lo sabe? – Kurt sorprendió a todos con sus palabras.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? – Se extrañó el otro castaño.

– ¿Qué me dirías si te digo que lo sospecho desde hace un mes? – El Blue miró al otro a los ojos.

– ¿Cómo? – Los otros tres lo miraron sorprendidos.

– He visto como mirabais a Blaine, Ryder y Rachel los cuatro Greens. Había algo, así que decidí ser un poco más observador. Entonces me di cuenta del gran cariño y protección que los señores Gilbert les daban a los tres menores y cómo se esforzaban en buscar soluciones a sus problemas... Siempre han sido muy generosos, no me malinterpretes, pero había algo más, era demasiado... Lo saben, ¿Verdad?

– Sí. – Sebastian bajó la mirada, Cooper abrió los ojos sorprendido de que se le hubiera ocultado esa información.

– Así que me dio por preguntarle a Blaine su fecha de nacimiento. Carole nos contó que tenía un hermano mellizo Blue, por lo que coincidirían.

– Cuando Carole me dijo que tenía un mellizo até cabos. Me sabía la fecha de nacimiento de Cooper porque era la misma que la de Blaine. Ninguna de las familias del registro dio positivo en las pruebas de ADN... Demasiadas coincidencias. – Explicó el otro castaño.

Llegaron a casa los tres, el mayor de los Gilbert estaba muy nervioso. Había visto a dos de sus hermanos todos los días desde hacía tiempo, pero eso no evitaba que su corazón quisiera salir de su pecho. Kurt estaba serio, sabía que eso implicaría una gran sesión de lágrimas en su casa, abrazando e intentando consolar a Blaine. En ese momento apareció Rachel y fue abrazada por el mayor mientras dejaba escapar lágrimas de felicidad.

– Coop, no es que me queje pero... ¿A qué viene esta demostración de cariño? La que está con las hormonas revolucionadas soy yo... – Dijo la chica.

– Es verdad... ¡Voy a ser tío! – El joven besó la mejilla de la castaña.

– ¿Me podéis explicar de qué habla? – Ella decidió recurrir a los otros porque se dio cuenta de que no sacaría nada en claro del moreno. Sin embargo, el aludido fue el que habló.

– Soy tu hermano, eres mi hermana. Y Blaine y Ryder son mis hermanos. Y Mandy es mi madre... – El mayor de los Anderson estaba ahora levantando a la menor, que se sujetaba fuertemente a sus hombros. Finn llegó y miró aturdido la situación.

– No lo había pensado... La novia de mi hermano es la hermana de mi otro hermano... Esto es raro. – Dijo Elliot.

Hudson se encargó de llamar a Ryder y Mandy para que fueran a la casa lo antes posible, aunque tardarían algo en llegar. Después fue a buscar a Blaine y lo llevó allí.

– ¿Qué pasa aquí? – El ojimiel preguntó al ver a su hermana abrazada a Cooper.

– Blaine, es nuestro hermano... Por fin estamos toda la familia reunida. – La chica susurró entre lágrimas.

El Brown se quedó mirando al mayor. Si le hubieran preguntado que Blue quería que fuera su hermano, su respuesta hubiera sido clara, ese chico que lo miraba sonriente esperando su primer abrazo de hermanos. En ese momento comprendió que todos sus temores por encontrarlo quedaban atrás. Su hermano era una buena persona, que los había querido antes de saber el lazo que los une. Se dirigió hacia los dos y se unió en su abrazo.

Cuando Mandy, Marley y Ryder llegaron, fueron informados por el mayor de su parentesco. La familia se unió en un abrazo grupal. La mujer estaba rodeada de todos sus hijos vivos, pero sabía que en ese momento, las dos personas a las que había perdido estaban allí con ellos. Puede que no en cuerpo, pero sí en espíritu. Se separó un poco del abrazo y exclamó.

– Quiero un abrazo con toda mi familia. Finn, Elliot, Marley... Sois mi familia... Y Kurt, puede que no lo seas de momento, pero estoy convencida de que pronto lo serás. – El ojiazul y Blaine se ruborizaron ante las palabras de la madre. – Uniros a nosotros...

Todos lo hicieron, demostrando la felicidad que sentían en esos momentos. Pero la felicidad no dura para siempre...


	20. Chapter 20

ADVERTENCIA: Sexo entre dos hombres, si no te interesa puedes saltarte el capítulo...

CAPÍTULO 20: UN DESLIZ LO TIENE CUALQUIERA

Blaine había ido a ver de Kurt pero los Hummel estaban en casa, por lo que decidieron salir a dar un paseo a caballo. Después de estar cabalgando un buen rato, el castaño indicó al moreno que parara. Estaban en un claro del bosque, en un lugar muy escondido. El lugar era precioso, con flores y césped. El castaño extendió una manta, se quitaron el calzado y se tumbaron los dos sobre ella.

– Aquí nadie nos interrumpirá. Esta parte es propiedad de mi padre y no se puede entrar desde ningún sitio que no sea la hacienda. ¿Qué tal llevas lo de Cooper? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– Bien, es un buen chico. – Respondió el moreno.

– ¿No eras tú el que no quería encontrar a tu hermano?

– Pero es Cooper... Es un tío legal...

– Tenías miedo de que tu hermano fuera un mal Blue...

– Tengo miedo de que alguien pueda dañar a Ryder y Rachel, incluso nuestro hermano.

– Cooper nunca lo hará.

– Lo sé, por eso estoy feliz.

El ojimiel miró a su acompañante y sin pensarlo juntó sus labios a los del más alto. El beso fue dulce, lento y cariñoso. El más alto tardó en reaccionar, pero acompañó el beso. Se separaron por la falta de aire. Estuvieron unos segundos mirándose a los ojos hasta que volvieron a juntar sus labios, esta vez de manera más demandante. Rápidamente Anderson se posicionó encima del ojiazul. Sus manos comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del otro mientras besaba y chupaba el cuello de Hummel dejando varias marcas que quedarían por varios días. El moreno le quitó la camisa y bajó por el hombro y el pecho de su amante. Kurt tenía prisa, por lo que quitó rápidamente la camisa del Brown y comenzó a desabrochar sus pantalones. Cuando Blaine estaba sólo en ropa interior, quitó el ajustado pantalón que llevaba el castaño. Se podía notar su excitación por el bulto en sus calzoncillos.

– No hemos traído nada para este momento... – Dijo el ojiazul jadeando.

– Yo estoy limpio, me hicieron las pruebas en el hospital cuando estuve ingresado y desde entonces no he tenido relaciones. – Informó el Brown.

– Yo he estado con varios chicos, pero siendo amigo de los Gilbert me obligan a confirmar que estoy sano periódicamente. Desde el último chequeo no he tenido sexo, por lo que yo también estoy limpio.

Blaine bajó los calzoncillos de su amante mientras besaba la parte baja de su vientre. Escuchaba como el castaño estaba jadeando por la expectación de lo que vendría a continuación. El moreno sujetó el miembro del ojiazul y lo introdujo en su boca. El mayor emitió un gemido y se mordió el labio para reprimir más. La boca del menor estaba proporcionándole mucho placer mientras recorría todo su miembro con su boca y su lengua. Después de unos minutos así, el Blue se corrió en la boca del otro con un gran gemido.

Anderson cubrió con saliva sus dedos y metió uno en la entrada del más alto. El Brown comenzó a embestirlo con la mano mientras con su boca se concentraba en uno de los pezones. Hummel estaba con los nervios a flor de piel. Después de su primer orgasmo se sentía algo más débil, pero las caricias que le dedicaba el más bajo hacían que su deseo aumentara. Blaine introdujo un segundo dedo, sonriendo de manera pícara cuando vio que el otro volvía a excitarse. Estaba deseando entrar dentro del castaño, pero no podía dejar que sus ansias estropearan el momento.

– Por favor... Entra ya... – Suplicó Kurt.

– No cariño. Todavía no. – Susurró el moreno mirando directamente a los ojos del Blue, estando tan cerca de su cara que el aliento del menor chocaba con sus labios. No pudo resistirlo y atrapó al otro en un beso pasional, ansioso y necesitado. Introdujo un tercer dedo y sintió un gemido en sus labios y sonrió sin separarse del otro. Cuando consideró que ya estaba preparado, el ojimiel se incorporó un poco y dirigió al más alto para que cubriera su miembro con saliva para poder entrar mejor en su interior. Vio en los ojos azules de su compañero un toque de malicia, pero no sabía que tenía pensado hacer. Hummel comenzó a masturbar con su boca al otro, haciendo que gimiera. Poco a poco aceleró el ritmo y sujetó al otro para que no moviera las caderas para entrar aun más adentro de su boca.

– Kurt... Para... – Las súplicas del Brown no fueron atendidas y acabó llegando al orgasmo. Kurt comenzó a besar el cuerpo de su amante. Su objetivo era volver a excitarlo. Subía y bajaba por el pecho y el cuello del menor. Cuando Blaine volvió a tener una erección, posicionó a cuatro patas al castaño. Él se apoyó sobre sus rodillas y entró de una sola embestida, rápida y fuerte, buscando meter su miembro lo más dentro posible. Se sujetaba a las caderas del chico.

– Ya puedes seguir. – Le autorizó el Blue.

Eso hizo que el moreno comenzara a moverse dentro de él. Una de sus manos abandonó la cadera del más alto para ocuparse del miembro de su amante. El placer que ambos sentían era indescriptible. Hummel no pudo sostenerse más y apoyó los codos en el suelo, las fuerzas le estaban fallando nublado por el placer y el esfuerzo. Los dos gemían y sus pieles estaban resbaladizas por el sudor. Kurt fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo, salpicando con su semen la mano del moreno y la manta que estaba debajo de ellos. Tres embestidas después, al sentir como se estrechaba la entrada del mayor, el Brown también llegó al orgasmo.

Se separaron y ambos se tumbaron boca arriba, estaban agotados. No se miraban, pero sus manos buscaron la del otro hasta que se encontraron y se entrelazaron.

– ¿Qué somos? – Quiso saber Anderson.

– Somos amigos. Simplemente nos dejamos llevar por las ganas de sexo. No quiero perderte como amigo... – Respondió el castaño. Como estaba mirando al cielo no pudo ver la expresión dolida que se dibujó en la cara del menor.

– ¿No crees que después de esto va a ser un poco raro? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Somos adultos, sabemos qué es lo que tenemos...

No dijeron nada más. Tampoco se miraron. Su único contacto eran sus manos entrelazadas.

Blaine estaba a punto de llorar, aunque hacía un esfuerzo por retener sus lágrimas, algo en lo que se había convertido en un experto. Cuando su madre dijo que Kurt era parte de la familia se dio cuenta de que él también quería eso, pero no de cualquier manera. Lo quería como amigo, compañero, amante, marido. Había olvidado a Sebastian para dejar entrar en su corazón a alguien muy especial. Alguien con quien se había mostrado tal cual es, sin máscaras y sin aparentar fortaleza.

Por su parte, el Blue estaba roto por dentro. Le dolía decir que sólo son amigos, pero no quería arriesgarse a decir sus verdaderos sentimientos y perder a su amigo. Sabía que podía estar dañándose a sí mismo, pero necesitaba al Brown a su lado, de cualquier manera.

Los dos estaban enamorados del otro y los dos temían decirlo... ¿Cuánto pasaría antes de que se confesaran su amor? ¿Lo harían a tiempo o sería tarde para ellos?


	21. Chapter 21

CAPÍTULO 21: PREPARATIVOS PARA UNA BODA

Blaine entraba al edificio gubernamental. Jesse y él habían sido incluidos en el gabinete de uno de los ministros. Ese era el primer paso para conseguir dedicarse a la política más seriamente. St James lo acompañada más como apoyo, al menos eso era lo que le había dicho. Su labor era otra, ya que su padre quería que fuera su sucesor en el poder. Sin embargo lo había convencido para acompañar a su amigo con la excusa de conocer todas las partes del gobierno. Ambos trabajaban investigando para proponer nuevas leyes, en ese momento, una relacionada con el comercio.

– Tengo una pregunta para ti. ¿Eres conservador o prefieres cambios? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Creo que hay cambios que son necesarios. La Revolución del Árbol es un peligro para nuestro poder, por lo que debemos ceder un poco para que se tranquilicen y pierdan seguidores. Si creen que los cambios importantes serán hechos por nosotros, mucha gente dejará de luchar y se conformará. – Esa era una de las frases que el moreno había tenido que memorizar.

– Interesante. Es una reflexión que hasta ahora nadie ha hecho. – El Blue informó.

– Deberíamos encontrar una forma de contentar algo a Browns y Greens que no perjudique en exceso a Blues. – Propuso el ojimiel.

– Lo buscaremos y haremos el proyecto de ley. Será difícil, pero si conseguimos que una de tus leyes sea aprobada obtendrás un puesto de responsabilidad. Ese es el segundo paso para que llegues lejos.

– Gracias, tu ayuda significa mucho para mí.

– Cuando sea presidente necesitaré gente de confianza a mi lado.

* * *

Rachel estaba con su madre probándose su vestido de novia. Por mucho que los Gilbert le habían ofrecido pagar la boda, ella y su futuro marido preferían algo sencillo. Querían una boda Brown. El primer paso era modernizar y arreglar el vestido blanco que llevó su madre el día de su boda. Lo confeccionó su bisabuela y todas las mujeres de su familia se habían casado con él. El estilo era antiguo. La falda tenía muchas capas, el cuerpo era suelto, tenía manga larga y el cuello era ovalado, pero no mostraba nada del pecho, solo un poco la clavícula y los hombros.

– Estás preciosa hermanita. – Blaine sonreía al ver a su hermana. Acababa de entrar y dio un beso a las dos mujeres de su familia.

– Hay que hacerle muchos arreglos. Por suerte me caso en tres semanas, antes de cumplir el tercer mes de embarazo y por eso no se me notará. – Exclamó la castaña.

– ¿Qué le vais a hacer? – Quiso saber el moreno justo antes de darle un mordisco a la manzana que tenía en la mano.

– ¿Te interesa la moda? – Se extrañó Mandy.

– Soy el hermano mayor, debo protestar por el escote, lo ajustado de la parte de arriba... – Bromeó el ojimiel.

– Hace mucho que no te veía tan feliz. – La mayor comentó. El joven se encogió de hombros.

– Quiero manzana. – Protestó la menor. El chico le dio la suya, a la que sólo le había dado un mordisco.

– Que suerte tienes Rachel. Durante tu embarazo vas a tener a Blaine y Finn desviviéndose por darte todos los antojos que tengas. Yo que tú me aprovechaba. – Aconsejó la madre.

– Eso mismo voy a hacer. – Informó

– ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer? – La señora Gilbert entró acompañada de sus hijos.

– Explotar a Finn y Blaine para que me den todo lo que yo quiera durante mi embarazo. – Explicó la menor.

– Eso no es justo, yo también quiero consentirte. – Se quejó Cooper poniendo cara de profunda pena. Las mujeres rieron.

– ¿Ese es el vestido? – Preguntó la señora de la casa.

– Sí. Había pensado en ponerle más escote, la verdad es que ha ido aumentando cuando pasaba de una generación a otra. Antes era cerrado hasta cubrir todo el cuello. – Dijo la Brown señalando el escote.

– Y hay que quitar las mangas, eso seguro. – Añadió la otra adulta.

– ¿Se le pueden quitar capas a la falda? Pesa y es incómoda. – Quiso saber Rachel.

– Claro, lo que tu quieras. – La señora Anderson besó en la mejilla a su hija.

– Creo que podríais ajustar un poco más el cuerpo, que marque un poco sus curvas y le de un toque femenino. – Propuso Elliot. Su hermano miró a Blaine y le hizo un gesto cómplice.

– Mandy, Rachel... Sé que queréis una boda Brown pero... ¿Os parece bien si llevamos el vestido a una modista muy reconocida para que ella se encargue de los arreglos? – La señora Gilbert estaba insegura.

– No queremos causar molestias... – Dijo la mayor, pero fue interrumpida por la otra.

– Es la hermana de mi hijo mayor y la futura cuñada de mi hijo menor. Creo que está claro que es parte de mi familia. Acepto que no queráis vestido nuevo, por lo menos dejar que tenga un buen arreglo.

– Está bien, que se encargue la modista.

A la futura novia se le iluminó el rostro. No era que no confiara en las habilidades de su madre, pero si esa modista contaba con reputación era porque sería buena. Sabía que el vestido sería maravilloso.

* * *

Blaine estaba solo en una de las salas de la casa de los Gilbert. Estaba muy sonriente porque había visto a su hermana feliz mientras se probaba el vestido. Más aun cuando habían acordado que la modista le arreglaría el vestido. Él quería lo mejor para ella y en esos momentos creía que era lo mejor.

– Vaya, veo que ya no estás tan triste como hace unos días en casa de los Hummel. Tenía ganas de hablar contigo sobre eso, pero no consideré que el trabajo fuera un buen lugar... – Jesse comentó mientras entraba a la sala.

– Estoy tan centrado en la oportunidad que tengo que no me apetece pensar en el amor en este momento, por lo que me alegro de lo sucedido. Kurt sólo puede distraerme de conseguir un puesto en política. – Respondió el moreno.

– ¿Estás realmente enamorado? Yo me ofrezco a ayudarte si quieres conquistarlo. Un buen político no sólo es bueno por sí mismo, debe tener a su lado a alguien de su altura. Y creo que Kurt es el perfecto para ti. – Sugirió el castaño.

– No creo que sea necesario.

– Si lo dejas todo en mis manos, antes de que pase un año estarás en un cargo político, de la mano con Kurt y esperando tu gran oportunidad para conseguir tu propio ministerio.


End file.
